Saving Kate
by Rei Tel Aviv
Summary: What if Ziva could stop Ari from killing Kate on the rooftop?
1. Save Kate!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine :)

**Author's Note**: What if Ziva was able to stop Ari from killing Kate on that rooftop? insert the dun dun dun music here

**Saving Kate**: Chapter 1

Ziva David wasn't aware at first that Ari was watching the agents on the rooftop near hers. When she turned and saw him through her binoculars, she was shocked the see the sniper rifle in his hands. Some control officer she was. She'd been wrong about her own brother. She ran to the edge of the building. "ARI!" she yelled, hoping she could get his attention. Unfortunately he either didn't hear her, or he simply didn't care. She judged the distance between the buildings, and she made the leap to the other building.

Ari heard the noise and looked up from the sniper rifle. When he glanced to the side, the biggest surprise was seeing his half-sister running towards him. How had she known? He sighed and aimed the rifle again, attempting to make his shot before Ziva reached him.

Ziva couldn't believe he'd still do it even when he knew she was there. She saw him aim. She saw his finger on the trigger. And she hoped she hit him before he hit pulled it. She found herself struggling on the rooftop for control of the rifle. And she wasn't sure if she'd heard the shot or if she hadn't.

"Get the hell out of here, Ziva!" Ari yelled.

"Ari, stop! What is wrong with you?" Ziva said. She was making the attempt to pull the rifle from him when she heard the commotion coming towards the building that they were on. "What have you done?" she said, pulling away from him and the rifle.

Ari shook his head. "Listen to me Ziva.. I swear, Agent Gibbs, he is a bad man.. I am merely.."

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "I did not.. could not believe the stories.." she said quietly, taking another step away.

"So what are you going to do, kill me?" Ari asked, stepping back towards her.

Ziva kept taking steps back just as Ari remained taking more steps towards her. "Who did you hit?"

"No one."

"Liar," Ziva managed to get out through her clenched teeth. "Who did you snipe? Who did you kill?"

"I killed no one," Ari said again. "You ruined my shot."

Ziva managed to breathe a sigh of relief on that. At least until she realized the rage she was seeing in his eyes. It made no sense. Ari had always been everything except a monster towards her, everything except what she was currently seeing.. this was not the Ari she had previously known.

Ari glanced as the commotion appeared to be getting closer and closer. They must have figured out where he was by now. If he didn't take care of Ziva, he surely wouldn't get another chance at what he needed to get done. Gibbs needed to be dealt with, and though he did adore his half-sister, that was all she was. Half. "Sorry, Ziva.."

Ziva's eyes softened at the words. She had never heard her brother apologize to anyone before. "Ari.. you did not kill anyone yet, you can still stop this!" she yelled to him.

Ari let the barrier of anger down for a moment when Ziva took a step toward him. It was unfair, for her to give complete confidence in him even after what she'd seen him and stopped him from doing. It was unfair that he could not work up the courage to simply lift the rifle and shoot her between the eyes that reminded him much of their father. So instead, when she got close enough, he moved quickly, knocking the rifle against her temple and knocking her to the ground, nearly unconscious. "Like I said Ziva.." he began. "I am sorry.."

Ziva's head was spinning from the force behind the hit. How could she have been foolish enough to fall for his tactic? She lifted her hand to her head, knew that Ari was already gone, and then she glanced at her hand. Blood.. this was going to be absolutely wonderful to explain to their father. She couldn't even get herself on her feet, and instead she found herself turning onto her stomach in an attempt to crawl to her feet.

"Boss!"

Ziva groaned, and hearing the voice, she wasn't sure if she should have been worried or greatful.

"Find who took the shot, DiNozzo?"

"Don't think so, boss.."

Ziva attempted to look at where the voices were coming from, but she could hardly see straight. She imagined it was likely to be Gibbs and his team. Well thank goodness they didn't think that she had shot at them..

"You okay?"

Ziva managed to recognize Agent DiNozzo from his photos. She started pulling herself to her feet, and when he tried to help her, she nearly fell over trying to get him off of her. Accepting help to stand up from some American agent? Her father would be disgraced to hear of it.

Gibbs stared openly at the woman trying to get herself to her feet on her own. He was damn well ready to go over there and help her himself if she kept pushing Tony away.

"I.. am fine," Ziva told them.

Gibbs' eyebrows rose at her accent. "Want to explain what happened before we assume you tried to kill one of us?"

Ziva glanced at him from her seat on the rooftop. She hadn't bothered to try and stand up again, and she'd noticed two more agents coming onto the rooftop with their guns drawn. "Not if I am going to get shot on for it.."

"Shot at.." Tony corrected.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at the agent. "Besides, what did I attempt to shoot you with, my pistol?" she asked sarcastically. "Or perhaps I managed to throw my knife that far a distance.. I bet I could manage it if I really attempted to."

Gibbs managed to hold back the smile he wanted to let loose. He glanced back at Kate and McGee. At least Kate was alright. She'd managed to take two bullets to the vest. Thankfully it held against whoever shot her the second time.

Ziva was relieved to see all the agents alive, and she noticed both the bullet holes left in her kevlar. The woman was Ari's target?

"Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"Put your weapons away," Gibbs said, waving his hand. "She's not our shooter," he told Kate and McGee. "And McGee, get Ducky up here, I'd rather him check on our live witness then all the dead drug dealers.."

McGee nodded and went down to find Ducky.

Ziva tilted her head and then winced slightly. "Your live witness? And here I thought I would be shot."

"Shot for what?" Kate asked.

Ziva glanced at them. "You do not, torture, for information?" she asked. "I'm confused.. I have not provided answers to any of your questions."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow up at her along with each one of his agents. "We're not going to torture you.. Ms.."

"David," she replied. "Ziva David.."

"Israeli?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva eyed him suspiciously. "Yes.."

Gibbs had nothing more to say. Who knew which number of terrorist groups she could be a member of? It made sense. She was probably Ari Haswari's partner.

"Fine.." Ziva said, attempting to stand once more. She didn't quite make it all the way to a full stand before she saw stars.

Tony caught her quickly when she started falling back down, even with the expectation of being pushed away again for his efforts. Instead she simply allowed him to help her remain standing this time. "You sure you're fine?"

"I have been worse, so yes, I am fine," Ziva answered. She hated to tell on her own brother, but what could she do? She'd seen him, seen his anger. That had not been her brother. "Your shooter.. his name is Ari Haswari.."

Gibbs was shocked when Ziva finally gave them an answer to their question.

"How do you know Ari?" Kate asked.

Ziva glanced at the woman. "I am his control officer.."

Gibbs felt the migraine coming on. "And who.. exactly do you work for, Ms. David?"

"I am an Officer in Mossad.." Ziva explained. "If I had not seen the look of hate and been whacked on the head by him, it's likely I would not have rattled on him.." she admitted. "But there is something wrong with him, and he needs to be caught and handled."

Tony eyed her. "Tattled, not rattled.."

Ziva's eyes narrowed at Tony for correcting her statement once again, but once more, she let it go.

"Anthony!" Ducky yelled, entering onto the rooftop. "Put that poor girl down this instant, she should not be on her feet with a head injury!"

Ziva looked at the older gentleman coming towards her and she allowed Tony to set her back down.

"I am Doctor Mallard," he told Ziva, kneeling down beside her. "But you, my dear, may call me Ducky."

Ziva smiled warmly at the doctor. He was too sweet for her to simply ignore what he said to her, so she agreed. "Of course, Ducky," she said. It seemed odd to be so quickly tended too, because in Mossad, at times you had to wait days just get glanced at, and by then you are already better.

"My, my.. what a cut you have," Ducky said patiently. "What were you hit with?" he asked as he began to soak up the blood that was coming from the wound.

"A sniper rifle.." Ziva answered, her voice flat and emotionless.

Gibbs' eyebrow rose up immediately. So Ari simply hit her? Why hadn't he killed her?

"Well.. my guess is, whoever did it simply meant to incapacitate you, not kill," Ducky stated. "You're lucky, but I believe you may need to get a few stitches," he told her, placing the two small pieces of medical tape to temporarily hold before the stitches.

Ziva couldn't have found it to be more odd that they were being so nice, especially when they knew she was the control officer of the man who tried to killed them. She would make sure not to share he was also her brother.

"They're promoting control officers young these days," Gibbs noted as Ducky finished up with Ziva's wound.

Ziva smiled, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. "They have to," she told him. "All the good ones are dead at your age."

Ducky and Gibbs both had to smile at the blunt answer that Gibbs had been given by Ziva.

Ziva glanced around at the team of agents. What could possibly cause Ari to want to harm these people? They were being positively caring and nice to her.

"Why did he hit you?" Gibbs finally asked.

Ziva glanced up at Gibbs and the look in her eyes darkened slightly. "Like I said, I am his control officer and it would look very bad if he were to have killed me."

Gibbs stared at her. There was something in her eyes that told him she had something that she wasn't telling them. Some sort of relationship with Ari, maybe? "What were you both to each other?" he asked.

Ziva's confusion was clear as day. "Excuse me?"

"Good friends," Gibbs suggested. "Lovers?"

Ziva rose immediately to her feet despite Ducky's warnings to sit back down. "Chutzpah! Go to hell, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs was surprised at the outburst. She seemed calm and in control, then she'd yelled, and now she was immediately back to calm and controlled. Perhaps he'd hit his mark on lovers, or perhaps their connection ran deeper then that.

Ziva managed to keep her mouth closed once again. And now she merely felt the dizziness and the headache from getting herself up so quickly.

"And here's the crash.. Anthony, please catch the young lass before she bumps her head once again," Ducky insisted.

Tony did. He glanced around at his boss and the team and simply gathered her up in his arms. For someone who was supposed to be some super killer, she felt as though she were light as a feather. "Bring her back to NCIS, boss?"

Gibbs nodded. "McGee, stay with Ducky until he finishes here, Kate, DiNozzo, with me back to base."

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

Jenny Shepard stared as Tony came walking into her office holding onto an old friend of hers. "What's going on?" she asked. "And what have you done to Officer David?"

Tony stared at the woman behind his director's desk. "Uh.. who are you?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow up as he walked in as well. "Jen?"

Jenny just smirked. "I am the new director of NCIS, Director Shepard. Now explain to me what's happened to Ziva."

"You know her?" Gibbs asked, ignoring what he'd just been told.

Jenny nodded. "I worked with her in Cairo two years ago," she explained casually. "Now will one of you tell me what happened?"

"Ari Haswari," was all Gibbs managed before he noticed Jenny's face go sober.

"He attacked her?" she asked.

Gibbs sighed. "She's yet to tell us why, or what she was doing there in the first place."

Jenny shook her head. "What she was doing where, exactly?"

"On the same rooftop as Ari, who attempted to kill Kate, _ma'am_," Gibbs explained.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at Gibbs before looking to Tony. "Put her down on my couch, Agent DiNozzo," she told him. "And let me speak with Agent Gibbs alone."

Tony glanced at his boss who nodded. He put Ziva down on the couch where he was told and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Something you want to tell me, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Perhaps you should tell me what you think," Jenny suggested.

Gibbs was silent for a moment. "I think Ari didn't expect her to be there, she surprised him, caused him to miss killing Kate," he explained. "He didn't kill her, simply hit her hard enough that she couldn't go after him. I figure.. it's possible she's more then just his control officer. Perhaps lovers, _ma'am_."

Jenny stared openly for a moment at Gibbs' statement. Ziva and Ari? She supposed it may have been possible, but many stories went around Israel about Ziva David and Ari Haswari. "You think he let her live because they were sleeping together?" she asked.

"You have a better explanation?" Gibbs asked.

"I do."

Both Gibbs and Jenny glanced over to see Ziva sitting up on the couch.

"Do tell," Jenny said, walking over to her old friend and sitting down beside her.

"Ari Haswari is simply a family friend.." Ziva finally explained. "We've been friends since children."

Gibbs guessed that it made sense for Ari to resist killing Ziva if that was the case. "You could have just told me that before."

"You forget, Agent Gibbs, that English is not my first language, and that I do not always understand the way you word things," Ziva explained to him.

Gibbs nodded. "I see."

"Shalom, Ziva, how do you feel?"

Ziva smiled at Jenny and they did the friendly kiss on each cheek. "Shalom Jenny," she said. "I am alright, thank you."

Jenny nodded. "Good, I'll get a direct link to the deputy director for you in MTAC, come."

Gibbs watched both women leave the room. How was he suppose to find Ari, with Jenny taking his star witness into MTAC before he could get everything from her?

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hopefully this chapter was interesting enough for you. Never fear. I've multiple chapters written and ready to go. Of course they're subject to change when they're not up yet, depending on if someone gives me any good ideas :) but at least we know they exist already!**

**-Rei**


	2. Disgraces and Monsters

**Author's Note**: Wow. I really appreciate the feedback on this story! My one question to everyone is, **ships**? Or **no ships**? If you want any certain ships, such as Tiva, Tate, McAbby, yada yada, please let me know. I'll go with the most popular ones. Obviously I know there's going to be some iffers on Tate or Tiva. That's why I'm letting you choose. I already had a request for Kibbs. :)

**Saving Kate**: Chapter 2

"Officer David."

Ziva managed to keep her posture stiff, and though her head ached and she simply wanted to throw up, she managed to hold it all in. "Deputy Director.."

"Explain the situation Officer."

Ziva held in the sigh of annoyance. "Mossad Officer Ari Haswari, under as a Hamas mole, attempted to snipe Special Agent Caitlyn Todd from a rooftop over 600meters away. I saw him, by accident during my surveilance, and struggled to stop him sir."

"And?"

"When I told him to turn himself in, as he had not yet harmed anyone, Officer Haswari got a look of anger, and lashed out at me with the rifle," Ziva explained. "Leaving me too incapacitated to be able to follow."

There was silence from the Deputy Director for a moment. "You allowed him to incapacitate you?"

Ziva bit back the reply she really wanted to give him. "I apologize, sir."

"Do not dare apologize," he told her. "You are a disgrace, allowing yourself to be handled like that."

Jenny said nothing as she watched a father thoroughly embarrass his own daughter via video conference. What was wrong with this man? Shouldn't he be worried that his own daughter could have been killed?

Ziva said nothing more.

"Deputy Director," Jenny said, stepping forward.

Eli David looked at Jenny Shepard over the video feed. "Director Shepard."

"Officer David saved the lives of four of my agents today," Jenny stated. "I'm not sure how you could possibly see that as disgraceful."

Eli's eyes narrowed.

Ziva turned to Jenny, her face a mixture of shock and worry. "Jen.." she whispered. "Stop."

"Very well," Eli finally said in return.

"I would like to request the temporary use of Officer David until we are able to catch Ari Haswari," Jenny said over the feed.

Silence followed as Eli glanced towards his daughter. "She could not handle him today, what leads you to believe she can help you now?"

Jenny wished she could simply cut the feed and never send Ziva back to the man. "As I said before. She saved the life of four of my agents, and Ari appears to have a soft spot for Officer David, it's my belief that if it had been anyone else, it's likely he would have killed them rather then incapacitated."

Eli's face was unreadable.

Ziva did not dare look into the eyes of her father after Jenny's words.

"I approve the request," Eli finally stated. "Until Ari Haswari has been captured, Officer David will remain in NCIS as your Liason Officer, agreed?"

"Agreed," Jenny said.

Eli looked at his daughter once more. "Kol tuv, bat."

Ziva looked up immediately in shock. She opened her mouth to speak but the feed went off at her father's bidding.

Gibbs had walked in near the end. Why had Ziva seemed so shocked at the words the Deputy Director had said?

Jenny looked over to see Gibbs. "Deputy Director David has loaned us Ziva until Ari has been caught."

"Fine," Gibbs said. But really what he was stuck on was that Ziva's father was the deputy director.

"Go downstairs with the team, Ziva," Jenny said. "We'll be down momentarily."

Ziva shook off the shock of her father's words and stepped out of MTAC, going to join the NCIS agents down in the squadroom.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny glanced at Gibbs. "Eli David has never quite been proud of Ziva no matter what she accomplishes," Jenny said. "He called her disgraceful for allowing herself to be incapacitated."

"He wasn't worried she might have been hurt, or could have been killed?" Gibbs asked.

"He didn't appear to be."

Gibbs walked out of MTAC with Jenny and glanced down at Ziva sitting at the window, watching the rainfall. "Then I suppose he's not much of a father, is he?"

Jenny shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I do know that she tends to anger easily at the mention of him, and her shock when he told her to 'be well' at the end of the MTAC feed was enough to know he has never said something like that to her before."

"How did she turn out so well?" Gibbs muttered, more to himself then to Jenny.

Jenny smiled. "Ziva is a smart girl.. Jethro," she said. "She believes in doing only what is right. You can trust her. She saved my life once."

Gibbs glanced at her.

"It's a long story, but she risked her life and cover to save mine.." Jenny admitted. "I'll never be able to repay her for it."

Gibbs nodded and went down the stairs to his team. "Updates!" he yelled.

Ziva turned casually as the rest of the team jumped out of their seats.

"Didn't police his brass, boss," Tony said, holding up a bag of two shells.

"Two shots?" Gibbs asked. "Ziva, did you see him take another shot?"

Ziva stepped beside Gibbs, "No, sir. I only saw the one shot, it is possible he took a shot before I even noticed that he was on the rooftop."

"Alright, and don't call me sir."

Ziva seemed confused again. "I am supposed to address anyone of higher rank as sir..." she informed him.

"You're not in Mossad at the moment, Ziva," Gibbs told her.

Ziva shook her head in confusion. "Alright.. Gibbs."

Gibbs let the small smile show at her reluctance. Jenny was right about her.

Kate stood, walking over to Ziva.

Ziva looked at her, and she had a hard time not seeing the target Ari had placed on her.

"Thank you."

Ziva opened her mouth, but she couldn't think of what to say. What had she done that was so great? Let her brother go free? "For what?"

Kate tilted her head to the side. "You saved my life," she said, holding out her hand. "Thank you.."

"Uh.. you are welcome.." Ziva said, shaking Kate's hand. The smile Kate gave her was so warm, she had to smile slightly in return. Why would Ari want to kill such a wonderful person? Nothing he was doing made sense to her anymore. She groaned at the nausea and her smile wavered, "Where is your ladies room?"

Kate frowned. "Follow me.." she said, quickly leading Ziva away.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Something we should know about her?"

"Ziva will be working with us until we catch Ari," Gibbs explained.

Tony and McGee stared at him.

"She's a good officer," Gibbs finally said. "That's all you need to know."

Tony and McGee sat down, knowing not to push it any further.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Kate could see that Ziva was more independant than most women were. She supposed it came with her training in Mossad, but she'd never met a woman quite so closed-off to the world. She waited outside of the bathroom door knowing that Ziva might not appreciate having her inside, listening to the sounds of her hurl. She waited until she heard the running of water to go inside.

Ziva splashed her face with the water from the sink and then looked over at Kate as she walked in. She appreciated the privacy that Kate had decided to give her, even if it was just a small gesture.

Kate smiled and handed Ziva a paper towel to wipe her face off. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

Ziva accepted the paper towels and dried her face off with them. "I am fine.." she answered flatly. She noticed her tone had been unfriendly and she sighed. "I am.. sorry," she admitted. "That was.. witchy."

Kate would have corrected her, but she supposed the look in Ziva's eyes meant she knew the real word already. She smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it," he said.

"I don't understand.." Ziva said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Understand what?" Kate asked curiously.

Ziva frowned. "Why is everyone so nice?" she asked. "My father would probably have me killed if I were to be so kind to a stranger who could wind up being the enemy."

Kate was shell-shocked at Ziva's thoughts and seriousness of her father having her killed. "You saved our lives, Ziva," she explained.

"But," Ziva managed to say in her confusion. "What if it was just a cover, for me to attack you from the inside?"

Kate was amazed at Ziva's blunt questions. "Why?" she asked, her smile growing. "Are you planning to kill us when we aren't paying attention?"

Ziva's face filled with horror for a moment until she realized Kate was merely teasing her. "That was good," she admiited. "You had me worried for a moment there.."

Both Kate and Ziva jumped as the door was shoved open with force. Ziva had her weapon aimed.

"Someone shot at Abby in the lab, most likely it was Ari.."

Ziva and Kate looked at McGee and were quick to follow him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gibbs was squatting down with Abby and Tony when McGee came in with Kate and Ziva. "Don't stand in view of the windows," he said.

Kate and McGee went to a squatting walk towards the rest of the team.

Ziva didn't listen. She merely kept standing and walked towards the window Ari had attempted to kill Abby through.

"Officer David! Get down, immediately," Gibbs ordered.

Ziva again didn't listen. She kept her face in full view of the window. If Ari was going to shoot her, then she dared him to do it. Instead, her phone rang.

Gibbs and the others watched her stare at the caller ID silently.

"Ari," Ziva stated calmly, finally answering the call.

"_Ziva. Whose side are you on?_"

Ziva didn't answer. "What kind of monster are you becoming?" she asked.

Silence came from the line.

"You wish to be just like him, is that right? Like father, like son?" she asked him.

"_How dare you. I am doing this _because_ of him, Ziva. You do not understand._"

She shook her her, the sad smile on her face. "Oh.. but I do understand," she told him. "If you cannot beat him, then be just like him, is that it?"

Everyone watched her carefully.

Gibbs found the conversation to be a particularly bad choice for someone that could shoot her in the head at any time. But he didn't dare say a word.

"_Your.. Agent Gibbs, he is just like him._"

Ziva glanced down at Gibbs. "How so?"

Silence.

"You cannot answer that, can you?" she asked. "Do you want to shoot me, Ari?" she asked. "I assure you, that would most definitely get his attention."

"_You know I will not._"

Ziva's smile turned to a frown. "One day Ari.. I believe you will go back on that."

"_Ziva.._"

"You will be worse then him, Ari," she said quietly. "You already are by trying to kill these people.."

"_I am not him, Ziva!_"

Ziva's face was blank now. "Prove it, Ari. Turn yourself in."

Once again, she was met with silence.

"Turn yourself in!" she yelled.

"_Ani mitzta'er.._"

Ziva's face only showed confusion, until the shot rang out.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Dun dun dun. I am sorry, am I leaving it at a bad spot? It took me a bit to post only because I decided I had to rewrite the end of the chapter. I had something else entirely written down, but decided it should be moved to the next chapter instead and therefore I needed a new ending to this one. Now we are all set though! So never fear. There are more chapters all ready and set to be put up!**

**-Rei**


	3. Evil Brothers and House Buddies

**Author's Note**: Alright! I tallied my votes, and may I just say. WOW. I didn't think everyone was going to vote! But all of you did! Here's your ships, and they will be to the best that I can write them, so please don't hold it against me.

Number **one** voted ship: TIVA!

Number **two** voted ship: KIBBS!

And the **third**, only will include HINTS of shipping: McABBY!

Other votes included, Two Jibbs, Two Kari and One Tate. Kari was odd. But I won't knock it til' I've tried it. Unfortunately, that won't be in this story. Sorry Kari fans.

**Saving Kate**: Chapter 3

_Ziva's face only showed confusion, until the shot rang out._

She hadn't realized she'd even done so, but she'd closed her eyes. Figured she was probably dead when she heard the shot. Instead she heard the sound of the line on the phone going dead, and she opened her eyes to see that she was still alive, and everyone was staring in shock. She turned her head silently and stared at the wall behind her, only slightly to the left of her head, was the bullet hole.

"Ziva.." Kate said, attempting to pull her down. "Ziva.."

Ziva didn't move, and she didn't answer Kate. Her eyes were glued to the bullet hole.

"Everyone out of the lab," Gibbs stated, and watched them all leaving in a squatting run. He watched Ziva sit down where she stood, still holding the cell phone in her hand.

"Ziva.." Gibbs said, sitting down next to her.

Ziva was silent as she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her arms and knees. No tears. She couldn't allow herself to be that weak.

Gibbs took her hand in his and squeezed. "There's something you're not telling me, Ziva.." he told her.

Ziva nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Telling me doesn't mean that everyone has to know," he told her.

Ziva turned her head towards him. "It is weakness.." she told him quietly.

"What is?" he asked her, staring curiously.

"I feel sorry for him.."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow up at her. "Ari's not some childhood family friend, is he?" he asked. He hoped he was wrong. He hoped Ziva and Ari weren't lovers.

"No.. he is not.." Ziva admitted to him. She looked away, looked anywhere but at Gibbs. "He is... my half-brother.." she explained with reluctance.

That was worse, Gibbs decided. They were family. "You don't have to do this, you know that don't you?"

Ziva currently found interest in the floor. "I was given an order, Agent Gibbs.." she explained. "And besides.." she said with a sigh. "This is not the Ari that I knew.."

Gibbs was surprised to hear her words.

"The Ari I knew would not shoot without reason, which is exactly what he _is_ doing," she explained to Gibbs. "He is not my brother anymore.. my brother never would have shot that close to my head," she told him. "He protected me.."

Gibbs gave her credit. Jenny had been right on the dot about Ziva. She had a sense of justice and doing what was right, that most people tended to lack. "You're a good officer, Ziva.." he told her. "And a good sister."

Ziva put her head down when she felt that her eyes might begin to tear. She couldn't let herself be that weak. Her father would be even more ashamed of her then he already was if he found out. No.. it was only safe to cry at home during the night, when no one was around to see.

Gibbs could see Ziva's innocence at the moment. It amazed him that innocence could even be found in someone who had seen and done so much. "Ziva.."

Ziva refused to look up. One tear had already made its way down her face, and nobody could see that.

"Ziva," Gibbs tried again. Finally he used his hand to tilt her face in his direction and he was shocked to see her eyes filled with tears that she wouldn't let escape. His eyes softened and he immediately draped his arm over her shoulders.

Ziva was surprised at the contact. The only person who had ever bothered to comfort her when she cried had been Ari. For once, she let herself accept the comfort and rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder. If he didn't find her weak for this, then maybe it wasn't so wrong..

"Boss," Tony said, entering the lab once more. "Didn't police his.." he stopped and froze at the sight of Gibbs and Ziva.

"What did I tell you to do?" Gibbs asked.

Tony frowned and gulped. "Leave the lab?"

Gibbs smirked.

"Right," Tony said. "I'm leaving.."

Gibbs shook his head and stood up, pulling Ziva to her feet as well. "Freeze DiNozzo," he said quickly before Tony could leave. "You're taking Officer David home with you tonight."

Both Ziva and Tony stared openly at Gibbs.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Excuse me?" Ziva said at the same time.

Gibbs held back the smile at their reactions. "No one is going home alone tonight," he finally explained. "And I'm sure Ari knows where you were staying," he said to Ziva.

Ziva said nothing in response as Gibbs disappeared into the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

Tony glanced at Ziva and noticed she was simply staring at the floor now. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the elevator. He noticed that she was too busy staring at the bullet hole in the wall. "Guess what this would make?"

Ziva took the bait and looked at Tony instead. "Make?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Tony said. "All that's going on, seems like a classic.. James Bond movie."

Ziva eyed him for a moment as she got on the elevator. It was only when the doors closed that she realized he was simply distracting her. She smiled at him in response to the joke and realization. "Oh yes.." she agreed. "But who exactly is playing.. Mr. Bond in our so called movie?"

Tony grinned at her. "You of course."

Ziva's eyebrow shot up. "So I am a man?" she asked.

"No.. no!" Tony said with a smile. "You're a ninja chick. Which is close enough to James Bond!"

Ziva's smile reached her eyes for once as she shook her head at him. "You are an odd.. odd man."

Tony just smiled back at her. There was obviously something between her and Ari. But Gibbs likely knew, and if what happened in the lab was any indication, Gibbs didn't hold it against her. So he wouldn't either.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gibbs looked up as Tony and Ziva entered the squadroom. He figured he made the right choice having her stay with Tony, he could see some light back in her eyes already. "Now that we've all decided to show up," Gibbs stated, standing up. "Everyone is going home in pairs, understood?"

Everyone but Ziva and Tony were staring at him in confusion.

"No one goes home alone tonight," Gibbs informed them. "McGee, take Abby with you, Kate, you're coming with me, and Tony is taking Ziva," he explained. "Director Shepard opted to stay at NCIS for the night."

Everyone was silently staring at him.

"Did I stutter?!" he finally yelled.

"No boss!" they all yelled at once, and started grabbing their gear.

Gibbs smirked and looked up to see Jenny watching him. He nodded before walking to the elevators with his agents.

Jenny simply smiled and turned back to go to her office. Ziva would learn well under Gibbs.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Are you sure we should be leaving Director Shepard alone at NCIS?" Kate asked, following Gibbs down the stairs to his basement.

Gibbs glanced at Kate with a glint of amusement. "She didn't seem to want to take my order of going home in pairs, so the only thing I convinced her to do was stay at NCIS."

Kate found it amusing, but she said nothing.

Gibbs just smiled. "Beer?"

Kate eyed him suspiciously. "I'm not so sure drunk makes for a great defense," she explained with amusement.

Gibbs smirked. "I never said we were getting drunk."

"Right.." Kate said, accepting the beer with a shake of her head before smiling. She glanced at him with a look of seriousness this time. "Is.. is Ziva alright after what happened?" she asked.

Gibbs sighed and sat down. "She was shaken up," he admitted. "But I'm thinking Tony will at least be able to put a smile on her face."

Kate grinned. "Well, she may not realize yet that she'll be swarmed with movie references and odd jokes.."

Gibbs couldn't help it. He laughed. "That's why I had Tony take her."

"If we find his body in the river, I'll understand why she did it," Kate said with a smirk.

Gibbs just smiled. "She wouldn't make his body that easy to find."

Kate laughed and sat down beside him to drink her beer. "Thanks, Gibbs.." she told him. "I needed that laugh."

"I wasn't joking."

Kate eyed him and laughed again before shaking her head. He was probably right.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ziva followed Tony into his apartment and looked around. She admitted that she hadn't thought it would be as clean as it was, but he managed to surprise her on that guess.

Tony closed the door after Ziva walked in. "Sorry if this isn't exactly how you planned to spend the night," he said.

"Huh?" Ziva muttered, turning to look at Tony. "Oh.. no," she said with a wave of her hand. "I do not mind, you.. have a nice place."

Tony smiled at how awkward she seemed. "Thanks," he said. "Are you hungry?"

Ziva hadn't thought about food, but now that he mentioned it, she hadn't eaten much all day. "Uh.. yes, I suppose so."

"How about I order a pizza?" he asked. "I can make expresso."

Ziva's eyebrow rose up in curiosity.

"It's not bribe."

Ziva smiled. "Sure.."

Tony started the expresso and ordered the pizza, having the phone on speaker phone.

"_Oh-ho-ho, To-neee! How many slices do you want the pizza cut into, six, or ten?_"

Tony grinned. "Frank, you know me, six, I could never eat ten!"

Laughter came from the phone.

Ziva stared. "Uh.. Tony, is the pizza not still the same size no matter how you cut it?"

Tony had to laugh.

"_A lady friend? She sounds foreign. How exotic Tony!_"

Ziva scrunched up her nose.

Tony grinned. "Just make the damn pizza, Frank!"

"_Ten slices it is! And for you, it'll be there in 20!_"

Tony just shook his head and hung up the phone, glancing at Ziva who still seemed confused. "It was just a joke, Zee-vah," he said, making sure to sound out her name for maximum annoyance.

Ziva smirked, walking up to Tony. "I am sure it was, or perhaps, you are not so smart.."

Tony's eyes narrowed.

"So," Ziva began. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"My bed," Tony answered.

Ziva eyed him. "Then where will you be sleeping?"

"On the other side of the bed."

Ziva was staring at him incredulously.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off me?" he asked, making sure to get closer to her.

Ziva refused to step back from him when he stepped a little too close, to the point where she could feel body heat. She looked him up and down and smiled.

Tony grinned.

"Oh no.." Ziva said, trailing her index finger down his chest. "On the contrary.. I believe.." she began, before her phone rang.

Tony glanced at it.

Ziva stepped away and answered. "Yes?"

"_What would our father think?_"

"Excuse me?" Ziva said, keeping her expression neutral.

Tony had a bad feeling about this, he quickly made sure pulled both himself and Ziva out of the view of the window.

"_I think he would disapprove of the way you touched that American man._"

Ziva somehow managed to keep a blank face in front of Tony.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Ziva blinked. Something sounded odd over the phone. She turned to see Tony going to answer the door and that's when she realized it. She'd heard the knocks both from inside the apartment, and from over the phone. She dropped the phone and ran after him. "TONY!" she yelled, pushing him away after he'd opened the door. She turned her face in time to see Ari.

"Hello Ziva."

Ziva pulled out the knife concealed at her waist and quickly moved to a defensive position.

"You think you can actually hurt me? Think you can? Go ahead, Ziva," Ari told her. "Do it," he said again. "Stab me. Kill me!"

Ziva opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. She made the mistake of glancing at Tony to see if he was ok, and before she knew it she'd been knocked onto the floor of his apartment.

Tony got up quick when he saw Ari put Ziva down. He ran towards Ari, and instead he found himself down on the ground beside her thanks to Ari.

"This is pathetic, Ziva," Ari told her. "You truly are disgraceful.."

Ziva stood up, and though at this point her head protested, she went against it's wishes. "What happened to you?" she asked.

Ari narrowed his eyes at her. The desperate look in her eyes was nearly too much for him to bear. It wasn't really her fault that Eli was such a monster. But god.. her eyes were just filled with his eyes. He noticed Tony beginning to get back up, and before Ziva could react he kicked the agent in the face, knocking him back down.

"Ari, stop!" Ziva cried out, tackling him to the ground and attempting to hold him down.

Ari smirked, then rolled them over so that instead he was pinning her down. When it came to strength, he'd always had the advantage over Ziva. He managed to throw Ziva's knife into the wall, and he held her down by the throat. "You are going to have to pick a side, Ziva.." he whispered in her ear.

Ziva gurgled something out, and she wasn't entirely sure what. She was beginning to see stars with Ari's hand cutting off her air supply.

"Them or me, Ziva!" Ari yelled, tightening his grip around her neck.

Finally Ziva kicked her leg up between his legs. At least he had one weakness that she would never have to worry about. Ari had rolled off of her instantly in recoil. She quickly made the attempts to catch her breath before getting to her feet. The first thing she did was kick him two more times in the stomach, then once more in the face. As far as she could tell, he was out cold now.

She grabbed Tony's phone and found Gibbs' number, quickly calling it as she went over to Tony.

"_Gibbs.._"

Ziva let out a breath of relief. "Agent Gibbs.. thank God.." she said. "It is Ari.."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Ziva?" Gibbs said. "What about Ari?"

Kate looked up from the spot of the boat she'd been working on and went over to Gibbs' side quickly.

"_ZIVA!_"

Gibbs heard the urgency in Tony's voice and grabbed his gun, watching as Kate did the same.

A different voice came on the line. This time, Gibbs heard Ari.

"_Congratulations Agent Gibbs. You have even managed to turn my own sister against me. But I will not let her be tainted by your American ways._"

"She's your sister, Ari! She has nothing to do with this!" Gibbs yelled out, running up the stairs with Kate in hot pursuit.

"_Oh and how wrong you are, Agent Gibbs. But do not worry. I will make Ziva remember who she really is. This is your fault you know. I would not have to hurt her if you and your team had not tainted her beyond something a little slap on the face could fix._"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Well. That's chapter 3! Hint of Kibbs in this chapter is all. But we did have a bit of Tiva already! Too bad it got interrupted.. Next chapter will be up within 24 hours! Promise! On another basis. Let me know if you have some ideas you'd like seen integrated into the story. I can always edit the chapters I have finished and not yet posted. :) That's what took this one so long!**

**I also apologize for any errors in this chapter. I was a little tired while proof-reading.**

**-Rei**


	4. Saving Ziva and Tony

**Author's Note**: Well.. you are getting this earlier then I expected! But I think you all will enjoy that small gift, eh?

I'm going to dedicate this chapter to... dun dun dun..

**meherm**! A very nice reviewer who keeps me so inspired with their nice words of encouragement!

**I'm going to ask ALL of you a question. Place your votes! Should Ari turn himself around, or should he keep up his cold exterior?! YOU DECIDE!**

**Saving Kate**: Chapter 4

"_I will give you.. ten minutes to get to Agent DiNozzo's apartment._"

Before Gibbs was able to reply, Ari had already hung up the phone.

"Gibbs.." Kate said, getting into the passenger's seat of the car. "Ziva.. she's Ari's sister?"

Gibbs started the car and took off. "I don't think Ziva believes that anymore.."

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words to respond to Gibbs' statement. Instead she looked out the window of the car. No wonder Ziva had reacted like she'd done in the lab when Ari had shot so close to her head.

Gibbs picked up his cellphone and dialed.

"_McGee.._"

"Get to DiNozzo's apartment. NOW!" Gibbs yelled, and hung up the phone without giving him time to respond. Next he knew he had to call Jenny.

"_Director Shepard._"

Gibbs hated to have her make the call. "Jen, get Deputy Director David on the line, tell him that Ari has Ziva and DiNozzo."

"_What? Jethro.._"

Gibbs was already fed up. "Just do it Jen! I need to know if he believes Ari would really kill his sister!"

"_Sister.. Jethro.. I don't under--_"

Gibbs hung up the phone.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ziva woke with a start when the cold water was splashed onto her face. The first thing she noticed, she was tied to the chair that she was sitting on. The next thing she noticed, Tony was tied to another chair near her.

"Well Ziva.." Ari said, squatting down in front of her. "I hate for it to come down to this.."

Ziva moved her face away as Ari attempted to touch her face.

"You would prefer to side with these.. fools?" Ari asked. "You should be on _my_ side!" he yelled. "You should be as screwed up as I have become!"

Ziva struggled to pull out of her bindings, but she was realizing that it was useless. "You let yourself become what you are.. Ari.." she said quietly. "It was your choice!"

Ari just laughed, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head up so that she was eye to eye with him. "It was never _my_ choice, Ziva!" he told her. "You think our father cared what happened when he decided to mold me into his.. perfect mole?"

Ziva managed not to wince at the aching in her head. "You.. you are not my brother.."

Ari's eyes went cold.

"What are you trying to be, Ari?!" she yelled finally. "Some kind of martyr?" she asked him. "You think that it will make him happy?"

Ari let her hair go, and instead, slapped her across the face. "Whether you like it or not.. I _am_ your brother, Ziva."

Ziva shook her head. "No.." she said. "My brother was kind.. he never hurt me."

Ari stepped away at the statement.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did you not think this would hurt me?!"

Ari said nothing in response once more.

Ziva said nothing more, looking away from him. So far he had left Tony alone. But why? She had been trying to figure it out, when suddenly it clicked in her head. Gibbs' wife, and his child. Ari was trying to hurt Gibbs by harming the women in his life. "You son of a bitch.."

Ari had turned away, and suddenly he turned back to her, startled at the outburst.

"You are more twisted than father!" she yelled, once again trying to free herself from the chair.

Tony opened his eyes when he heard Ziva yelling. He noticed Ari was heading back towards her.

"You think this is a game, Ari?" she asked. "Killing the women that Gibbs is associated with?" she asked. "It is like you are killing Tali! Over and over and.."

Ari couldn't hold it back any longer. He grabbed Ziva by the throat and squeezed. "Do not EVER talk of Tali that way!" he yelled back in her face. "She was your sister too!"

Ziva gasped for the breath that she wasn't able to get for the moment. When Ari let go of her again, she coughed as she sucked it all back in.

"Agent Gibbs has four more minutes to show up," he finally said before sitting down on Tony's couch, holding his gun.

Tony finally chose to speak up. "And then what are you going to do?"

Ari turned and smiled at Tony. "That all depends.." he said.

"On what?" Ziva managed to ask.

"Whether or not he gets here in time."

Ziva nearly felt herself fade out once again as Ari went into the kitchen.

"You alright?" Tony whispered. He was only a few feet away from her, and he could see the hurt in her eyes. But he wasn't sure if it was physical, or emotional hurt at this point.

Ziva said nothing.

"Ziva?" Tony questioned. It took him a moment to realized she'd simply faded out into unconsciousness.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Jenny watched as Eli David finally appeared on the MTAC screen.

"This had best be good, Director Shepard."

Jenny hated to tell him. "Ari has Ziva and Agent DiNozzo."

Eli's face didn't change.

"I need you to tell me, will Ari harm Ziva?" Jenny asked.

Eli seemed to be thinking about the question, and the situation. "Of that.. I cannot be certain.. Director."

Jenny grimaced. "What is the relationship between Ziva and Ari, Deputy Director?"

"None of your business," Eli stated firmly.

Jenny was only getting angrier now. What was wrong with this man? "Do you have absolutely no care in the world for your daughter, Deputy Director?!" she asked him. "Ziva is your child!"

Eli was silent.

"How could you have raised a daughter, who managed to turn out so well, and yet you don't even care," Jenny said, getting ready to cut the MTAC feed.

"Wait.." Eli said.

Jenny turned back to the screen. "Yes?"

"Ziva is my daughter, but Ari.. he is my son," Eli admitted. "I am not sure what has taken hold of Ari.. but if the past is of any relevence, then he would never harm her."

Jenny held in the surprise at finding out Ziva and Ari were brother and sister.

"He loves Ziva," Eli finally told her. "So no.. I do not believe he would be able to harm her."

Jenny shook her head. "Don't you think it's already too late for that?" she asked. "He's already incapacitated her on the rooftop, now he's taken her and my agent hostage, are you absolutely positive that Ari doesn't have it in him to kill Ziva?"

Eli's face shifted to uncertainty at her question. "At this point.. Director.. I am unsure.."

Jenny shook her head and once again moved to cut the feed.

"One more thing.. Director."

Jenny glanced over.

"Tell Ziva.. that I am sorry."

Jenny said nothing and cut the feed once and for all. In her eyes, Eli David didn't deserve to have Ziva as his daughter. Now she had a phone call to make.

**()()()()()()()()()**

"Yeah.. Gibbs.." Gibbs said, speeding down the street, nearly at Tony's apartment.

"_Deputy Director David says he is unsure whether or not Ari could or could not harm or kill Ziva.._"

Gibbs groaned as he parked, getting out of the car and running up the stairs with Kate behind him.

"_I'd bet money that Eli David doesn't really know much when it comes to his children though._"

Gibbs took the stairs. The elevator would take too long. "Thanks," he said, before hanging up.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Ari walked back into the living room, splashing the water on Ziva's face again. "Wake up, Ziva, times up."

Ziva groaned as she opened her eyes and looked at her brother.

"Jesus.. leave her alone already!" Tony yelled, trying to get his hands free now.

Ari turned from Ziva and looked at Tony. "You should be glad I have not decided to kill you, for trying to take advantage of her like you did."

Tony stared at him. "So instead you beat the crap out of her?!"

"You know nothing!" Ari yelled at him, getting ready to hit Tony instead.

"Ari.. stop.." Ziva mumbled out, finally getting her senses back.

Ari managed to stop before he actually hit Tony, and turned back to Ziva. "You are right, Ziva," he told her.

Ziva stared at him incredulously as he came towards her again. "About.. what?" she asked him.

"I believe.. killing you, my dear sister.." Ari said, beginning to untie Ziva. "Would likely hurt Agent Gibbs more then killing Agent DiNozzo."

Ziva only barely managed to keep herself up on the chair when her hands were untied. She only noticed how weak on her feet she was when Ari pulled her up by the hair.

"You see.. sure, it would hurt him to know that.. Agent Todd, or little Abigail died because of him," Ari told her, holding the gun to her head as he held her up by the hair. "But imagine.. when he realizes you, Ziva, you died because of him."

Ziva made no moves against him. "I am not sure how it would hurt him by killing me.."

"Because Ziva.." Ari told her. "You are.. a symbol of hope," he explained. "You always have been, to everyone who has met you."

"For God's sake.. she's your sister Ari!" Tony yelled, trying harder then ever to get free. "How the hell can you sit here and do this to her?"

Ari pointed the gun at Tony now. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. "You know nothing!"

"I know that only a monster would hurt his own sister like this!" Tony yelled back.

Ziva took the opportunity of not having a gun to her head. She swung her arm back and elbowed Ari in the gut, falling down just as he did.

"Dammit Ziva!" Ari yelled, keeping his grip on his gun and grabbing her by the hair once again, pulling her back up to her feet. He put the gun back up to her head.

Ari, Tony and Ziva's eyes all moved to the door when it flung open and Kate and Gibbs stood there, guns aimed.

"Put it down, Ari!" Gibbs yelled. "Put Ziva down!"

Ari grinned. "Sorry Agent Gibbs," he told him, cocking the gun. "I am afraid you are about two minutes too late."

Ziva felt Gibbs' eyes on her, and she finally dared to look back at him. Ari had been right. Even killing her, would cause Gibbs pain.

"Don't do this to your own sister, Ari.." Gibbs said, keeping the gun aimed. "She doesn't deserve the pain you're causing her.."

Ari laughed. "Oh please.. Agent Gibbs," he said. "I cannot even look into my own sister's eyes without seeing my father in them."

"What did your father do that was so horrible?" Gibbs asked him.

Ari smirked, the anger clear on his face. "Drop your weapons, Agent Gibbs, Caitlin.." he told them. "And kick them over here.."

Gibbs and Kate didn't move at first.

"Or I can simply shoot Ziva now, if you would prefer that.." Ari stated.

Kate followed Gibbs' lead, placing her gun on the ground beside his. They both kicked the guns towards Ari at the same time.

Ari walked the few feet towards the guns, dragging Ziva in front of him. "Very good," he said. "Kick them further away, Ziva."

Ziva made no moves to do as she was asked.

"Dammit Ziva, do what I tell you!" he yelled, yanking her hair harder.

Ziva grimaced and finally kicked the guns into the kitchen.

Gibbs made sure to keep himself in front of Kate.

"Oh good.. another person to join the fun," Ari stated. "Better throw your weapon over here as well, Agent McGee."

Gibbs nodded at McGee.

McGee did as he was told, throwing the gun over towards Ari.

"Kick it Ziva."

Ziva once again did nothing. "KICK IT!"

She still didn't respond.

Ari glanced at her and realized she'd once again faded out on him. "Useless.." he said, dropping her to the floor. "To answer your question Agent Gibbs.." Ari started, keeping his gun aimed at Ziva on the floor. "My father is a twisted man.. he had my mother killed."

"If that's the case," Gibbs started. "Then don't you think Ziva should share your anger?"

Ari smirked. "She is my half-sister, Agent Gibbs," he told him. "My father molded me to become his.. little spy in Hamas, I suppose he never imagined I would find out what he did."

"And that gives you the right?" Gibbs said. "Look down at what you've done to your own sister," Gibbs told him. "Look down at her and tell me what she's done to you to deserve this!"

Ari didn't look down. He knew that if he did, he would instantly regret it. So he kept staring forward.

"What about Tali..?" Tony asked.

Ari's eyes darted to Tony. "Tali is dead," he said, his eyes cold.

"Why would Ziva say this is like you are killing Tali over and over?" Tony asked him. "She was your sister too. Did you kill her?"

"I would never have hurt Tali!" he yelled. "Tali died in a Hamas bombing.."

Gibbs understood. "So.. now you are Hamas," he said to Ari. "Hamas already killed one of your sisters, are you willing to kill your other sister under their name?"

Ari was silent, and finally he glanced down at Ziva. All he could see for the moment, was Tali as he looked down at her.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Oh.. dun dun dun. What's going to happen now?! Bet you all can't wait to find out! Well. I already know. So at least I don't have to wait a day to find out! Hmm.. but hey. Guess what.**

**-Rei**


	5. Remembering and Sisternapping

**Author's Note**: Honestly, I did not expect to make the story this long when I came up with it. But why not?? It is just so much fun to write, and you all seem to like it. I figure, if you guys enjoy it, then why not continue? Sorry it took a little while :) I was away.

**Warning**: This chapter contains levels of surprise!

**Saving Kate**: Chapter 5

Ari dropped the gun to his side and knelt down beside Ziva, cradling her head in his lap. Why did they have to be right?

Gibbs silently walked into the kitchen, making sure not to take his eyes off of Ari as he did so. He wouldn't put it passed Ari to try and trick them.

Kate went to Tony, untying him as she looked into Ari's eyes as he grieved over all that he'd done to his little sister. It was that same kind look that he had in them when he had let her go in the morgue.

"Ziva.." Ari said, attempting to shake her awake.

Ziva opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Ari's face looking down at her. He had that same worried look from when they were kids, when their father had taken training too far. Had she dreamed everything that had happened with Ari lately? Had she dreamed that he had become a monster?

Tony remained on the chair watching for Ziva's reaction. She seemed confused, unsure what to think at the moment.

"I.. am so sorry Ziva.." Ari said, the worry clear in his voice.

Ziva sat up, moving away from him when she heard his words. That was all the proof she needed that everything hadn't been a dream.

Kate moved from Tony to Ziva when she saw Ziva's relunctance to see Ari. She knelt down beside her and put her hand on her shoulder.

Gibbs picked up both his and Kate's guns before he stepped back out of the kitchen. In all honesty, he didn't blame Ziva for moving away from Ari after all that had happened. But on the other hand, he couldn't see Ziva holding it against him for very long.

Ziva glanced at Kate, then dared to look back into Ari's eyes once more. The look in them hadn't changed. This was the Ari she knew.. this was her brother, not the monster that had been ready to discard of her.

Ari sat, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. How could he have hurt Ziva like that? She had always been honest with him in everything, and she had always looked up to him when she needed someone to guide her. She couldn't help who their father was anymore then he could. And though, he still felt that Gibbs deserved to feel pain, did it really need to be at the expense of his own sister?

Ziva's eyes softened at the hurt on her brother's face. She silently went over to him, and before he even noticed she was there, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Ari opened his eyes and was surprised to have Ziva embracing him. How could she be so forgiving to someone who had been so cruel to her? He wrapped his arms around her as well. He nearly felt like they were back to twenty-one years ago.

**()FLASHBACK()**

_Ari was sitting on the floor of his father's office. He'd made the mistake of leaving Ziva alone when he was supposed to be watching her. He was eleven, and she was seven. So when he'd gone into the other room, and Ziva decided to follow him down the stairs where she'd slipped and bruised her arm, he felt horrible._

_He'd gotten yelled at by their father as well. How was it his fault? She wasn't even _really_ his sister when he thought about it. It wasn't right that he had to feel bad for her clumsiness._

_His eyes were closed when he felt the small arms wrap around his neck. When he opened them he realized that Ziva was hugging him._

_"Sorry for getting you into trouble.." Ziva said quietly._

_Ari frowned and wrapped his arms around her as well. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at him for not wanting to play with her dolls? Caleb's sister was always getting him in trouble on purpose. Ziva never did that to him. "Not your fault.." he told her. "I should have just played with you.."_

_Ziva let go of him and stood up with a bright smile. "Nooo!" she told him, wagging her pointer finger back and forth like her mother always did._

_Ari stared at her. "What?"_

_"Momma says boys do not play dollies!" she said with a giggle._

_Ari smiled and shook his head._

_Now little Ziva just looked sad though._

_"So what is wrong then?" Ari asked, standing up._

_"Papa said I should not be either.. and he threw them all away," Ziva explained, her eyes filling with tears._

_Ari's smile faded at her words and he hugged the little girl. She was his sister, no matter what he wanted to think._

**()END FLASHBACK()**

Ari knew Ziva was as much a victim of their father as he was. But he needed to at least get out of this place. He was already prepared with a passport to leave the country, all he needed was a way to leave. He knew Ziva was his way out. He'd taken the time to feel sorry for what he'd done, and now they all had weapons again. All but Ziva. He stood, put his arm under her chin in a choke style and pulled her up as well for cover.

Ziva lost her breath for a moment as he pulled her up until she was on her feet. But even then she didn't stop kicking and trying to pull away.

"Ari!" Gibbs growled out, stepping forward with his gun. He couldn't shoot though, not when Ari used Ziva as his cover.

Ari began backing out towards the door. "Sorry Agent Gibbs.." he said with a shake of his head. "But as long as you do not do anything rash.. Ziva will be fine," he told him. "I am just going to leave.."

Ziva squeezed her eyes shut. Ari hadn't even noticed she'd picked up the gun that McGee had thrown over. She quickly jammed it against his stomach.

Ari froze when he felt the gun. He hadn't had the gun against Ziva's head this time and he quickly let her go, putting his hands up.

Ziva opened her eyes and turned, keeping the gun on him. She was on the verge of breaking down if this kept up for much longer.

McGee was helping Tony get to his feet, and Kate was beside Gibbs taking her gun from him.

"I do not think you can do it, Ziva," he told her, taking a step towards her and putting his hands down.

"Ziva!" Kate called out, trying to get the other woman's attention. "Shoot him or get away from him!!"

Gibbs could see it in Ziva's posture, the way she had closed her eyes when she put the gun to him. She was trying hard not to think of him as her brother. He knew he had to tell her to get away more as a command rather then a suggestion. "Officer David! Move back!"

Ziva recognized the order and tone of voice and backed away almost instantly.

"Ziva.. I am your brother!" Ari shouted. "Do not listen to these people, they are practically strangers! Come with me!"

Ziva seemed to be second guessing herself now as she glanced back at Gibbs and then back to her brother.

"Three times, Ziva!" Gibbs said in return. "That's how many times your _brother_ has hurt you already," he said softly. "Don't let him keep taking advantage of you."

"Nonsense Ziva!" Ari fought back. "I am trying to keep you safe from them," he explained. "Come with me, I can keep you safe from them, from father!"

Ziva felt the gun trembling as her hand shook. She kept it aimed. She felt like the lost dog that didn't know which family to go to. The one that had helped her, or the one that used to. Gibbs had come to save her from Ari. Or had he simply come for Tony?

Gibbs would have just shot Ari if Ziva hadn't been standing in all of their ways. If they tried to shoot, they'd wind up hitting her too.

"What has our father done to me..?" she asked, loyal as ever to her father.

Ari stared at her. "Do not try that.." he said. "He was harder on you then he ever was on me," he told her. "Remember being seven, and he took your dolls, he took them because future Mossad did not play dolls," he told her. "When you were eight, and he knocked you to the ground for coming into his office while he was in a meeting."

Ziva was silent.

"Ten years old, he taught you to empty clips and reload a gun, and what happened when you could not do it fast enough?!" he screamed.

Ziva bit her lip, saying nothing in response. Her hand was starting to shake even more then before.

"What happened then, Ziva?!"

"He would hit me.." she answered quietly.

Gibbs, Kate, Tony and McGee all were silenced at her answer.

"Thirteen.." Ari finally said. "When you were being taught how to throw knives."

Ziva looked away.

"What did he do if you missed your target?" Ari asked her, stepping towards her again.

Ziva dropped the gun.

"What did he do to you, Ziva, when you missed?" Ari asked again, taking another step closer.

Ziva shook her head. She wouldn't answer him.

Ari put his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me what he did," he said, then turned her to face Gibbs and his team. "Tell _them_ what he did."

Ziva raised her eyes to meet McGee's, then Kate's, Tony's.. and finally Gibbs' eyes. "He would.." she started, but she froze, trying to shut it out.

"He would what?" Ari asked softly.

"Knick me with the knife each time I missed.." Ziva finally said.

All of the agent's eyes widened at Ziva's confession.

"And if you showed that it hurt, or cried out?" Ari asked her.

Ziva closed her eyes. "He would.. do it again, until I stopped."

Ari pulled her with him, this time without any fight from her. "Come on.. we are going to get out of here.. out of Mossad.." he told her, pulling her towards the door once again.

Gibbs was almost in shock at what Ari had Ziva admit in front of them. How could he make her relive all of that, just so that he could prove his point? But in light of what he did hear, how could Ziva have become a woman with such a sense of pride and justice?

Kate saw Ziva in a whole new light all together. She'd been tortured by her own father as a kid, not allowed the childhood most kids did, all so that he could make sure she wouldn't show pain, or practically any other emotion. All so that she would never miss, and never be too slow.

In Tony's eyes, he saw Ziva as he'd seen himself. Deprived of any real childhood because his father had too much pride to let him be a kid. But Ziva's had been so much worse then his childhood had been. Her father had practically ruined any chance of innocence his daughter could have had.

McGee wasn't sure what to think. He'd thought Tony's dad was a bad father, but hearing what happened with Ziva, he wasn't sure there was too much worse a father could do to his child. Sure, he'd been a geek in school, but that meant his books got knocked out of his hands, or he was made fun of. No one hit him for not being fast enough, or knicked him with a knife for missing.

"Are you with me Ziva?" Ari asked her as he reached the door. "Show him that you are tough enough to go against him, Ziva."

Ziva said nothing, but she opened her eyes. She nodded lightly in answer to his question.

"Ziva!" Tony called out. "Your father is a monster.. you know that, Ari knows that, and so do we," he said to her. "But look at your brother now.." he told her. "Look at the things he's doing," he said.

Ari shook his head, keeping his hand on Ziva's shoulder. "Who do you think was always getting hit for telling him to leave her alone?" Ari asked Tony. "Who do you think paid the price for sticking up for her?"

Tony and the others stared.

"Me," Ari said. "Sure, her mother did for a little while," he explained. "But after a while, Ziva told her it was not worth her getting hurt as well, so she stopped questioning our father.." he told them all. "But I refused.. I _always_ stood up for my little sisters."

Ziva closed her eyes once more. This was all becoming too much for her. She didn't know what the right thing to do was anymore. Ari had protected her, stood up for her for so long, how could she just turn her back on him when he needed her most?

"Come on, Ziva.." he said, walking out the door and pulling Ziva with him. He looked over at Gibbs and his team. "I would not try anything if I were you.." he told them all, making sure they all knew he still had the gun in his hand, and that Ziva had nothing.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Well! There you go! That's the end of chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it! Stories over!**

**JUST KIDDING! Now the question is, are Ari's intentions at the moment, really as noble as he makes them out to be to Ziva?**

**Next chapter will either be up tomorrow or Tuesday! Promise, it all depends on when I am able to get to a computer! Haha. That was mean of me right? Sorry.**

**-Rei**


	6. Ninjas and a Good Ari?

**Author's Note**: So. It looks like everyone was surprised at the last chapter! Don't worry though, cause this one is even MORE surprising! You're about to get something that you never would have expected! Hope you all enjoy it!

This is dedicated to M E Wofford! For always PMing me and keeping me excited to write with kind words!

**Saving Kate**: Chapter 6

The first thing Gibbs did as all of them walked into NCIS was go straight to Director Shepard's office upstairs.

Tony glanced over at Kate and McGee.

McGee semmed a little split with confusion and thoughts. "Hey Tony?"

"Yeah probie?" Tony said, looking at McGee now.

McGee frowned. "Do you think maybe Ziva was just trying to trick us all this time so that she could help her brother?"

Tony and Kate both went over to him at the same time and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Were you watching her McGee?" Kate asked him. "Ari knew he needed to hit her emotionally to get her to go with him."

Tony seemed to be thinking about what Kate had just said. "But why did Ari want her to go with him so much?" he wondered out loud. "It doesn't make sense, he had her, he had his chance to kill everyone at my apartment today, but he didn't," he stated in confusion.

Kate had been wondering the same thing herself. "He seemed to have alterior motives back at your place, Tony.." she said. "It wasn't until we talked to him that he seemed to change his mind about what he was doing to Ziva."

"I don't get it," McGee said. "They're brother and sister.." he stated. "How could he have done those things to her if she wasn't doing it to help him?"

Tony and Kate both wondered about that.

"Something weird is going on.." Tony said.

"Are you sure its not because you have a crush on her?" McGee asked.

Tony glared at him. "No McGradeschool, it's not because I have a crush on her. We're not in highschool."

Kate just smiled. "She does have quite an exotic accent.."

"Oh god.." Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "Not you too."

Kate and McGee grinned.

"Brown.. wavy hair.." McGee said.

"Big brown eyes.." Kate stated.

Tony groaned. "Alright, alright," he said, raising his hands up in surrender. "So I like her. Sue me."

Kate laughed. "Nothing wrong with liking her Tony."

"You mean besides the fact that she's currently with her insane half-brother whose been trying to kill all of us?" he asked. "This is like one of those really bad drama TV shows.." he stated. "But it would make a killer movie plot.."

McGee managed to groan this time. "Oh brother."

Tony smirked. "Alright.. lets start out with trying to find, Ari.." he told them, his face becoming serious. "Put out a BOLO, McGee," he told him.

"And what exactly is the offense description to put on the BOLO?" McGee asked.

"Terrorism," Tony, Kate, and Gibbs, coming from the stairs, all said at once.

Tony glance at Gibbs, then back over at McGee. "Add kidnapping and Ziva's description onto the BOLO, that should help as well."

Gibbs nodded in response to what Tony told McGee. "Do it McGee.."

Kate glanced at Gibbs. "How are we going to find them?" she asked. "If Ari intends to get Ziva out of Mossad and away from their father like he says, then that means he's going to take her out of the country. It's likely they'll take a plane for that."

"And I just made sure the airports were given photos of him and of Ziva," Jenny said, coming down the stairs and into the squadroom. "They've been told to take Ari into custody and not to harm Ziva."

Tony felt a pang of relief when he heard that.

"We're going to find them," Jenny said, taking a seat on Gibbs' desk. "Ziva is my friend, and I'm not willing to let her be killed for helping us."

**()()()()()()()()()**

Ari pulled his SUV over next to the door of a warehouse. "Come on," he told her, getting out of the car.

Ziva stepped out as well. She had a bad feeling about this, but she followed Ari anyways. "How do you know it is safe?" she asked finally.

Ari glanced back at her. Even though she questioned his knowledge of the warehouse's safety, she still followed him, just like when they were children. "Friends of mine made sure it was clear," he told her.

Ziva said nothing more and just nodded as she followed him inside.

"Caleb," Ari called out.

"Ah. Ari," the man said, carrying an accent nearly to the equivalent of Ari's and Ziva's. "She is alright, yes?"

"Yes," Ari replied.

Caleb smiled, walking towards them. "Good," he said. "That is the condition we need her in."

Ari's smile faded as he looked to his friend, and at the others gathering around them. "What is this?" he asked, stepping back in front of Ziva.

Ziva glanced around as well, and was surprised to her Ari putting his arm protectively in front of her.

"You know.." Caleb said. "I am trying to understand who you really are working for," he admitted. "I am not sure if you are Mossad, or Hamas these days," he explained. "You are a very convincing treasoner."

"You said you were helping me," Ari said. "I thought you were one of the few good people left."

Ziva remained silent, watching her brother's trust in someone fade away.

Ari took Ziva's hand in his and squeezed it.

Ziva merely squeezed back.

"Well.." Caleb started, glancing at the brother/sister gesture. "How sweet is that," he said with amusement. "Did you tell her what Hamas wants from her?" he asked. "Or did you not have the heart to tell your little sister that her enemies were hunting her?"

Ziva's eyes widened and she looked at Ari. "What is going on, Ari?" she asked, taking his hand in both of hers.

Ari frowned and glanced back at Ziva, then kept his eyes back on Caleb. "Hamas.. was trying to find you, to take you and torture you for information about the father and Mossad," he admitted. "I thought Caleb was helping me to get out out of here.. I was wrong."

"That whole thing.. with Agent Gibbs and the rest of them?" she asked.

"Was a sign of faith, that he would continue working with us, and leak information to keep you safe," Caleb stated for Ari. "But he failed, so I am afraid that we must torture you for the information anyway," he explained nonchalantly. "Get the girl."

Ziva felt Ari's protectiveness the moment the men started towards them once again. She pulled Ari's knife from his side and held onto it. She needed some sort of weapon to defend herself.

Ari charged one of the men before they had a chance to know what hit them.

Ziva did the same in the opposite direction.

Ten on two wasn't exactly the best odds for either of them. But they'd been in worse together, and gotten out of worse together.

Ari already had the gun out and was firing away.

Ziva flipped one of the men over her shoulder, jabbing the knife into the guys stomach who was right behind him. She wasn't sure exactly how many shots she heard, but she knew she heard the end of the clip in the gun. She also knew better then to look back.

"Move away from her," Caleb shouted. "NOW."

Ziva held onto her knife as she dropped the man to the ground, and turned to glance around after hearing Caleb. Seven men were now on the ground. One was Ari. She looked back at Caleb.

"You are mine, Officer David," he told her, pulling his knife out.

Ziva was instantly on the defensive.

"You know," he began. "You are quite the skilled fighter in hand-to-hand," he told her. "Hamas could use you," he explained. "Your intel and fighting experience would make you.." he said, pondering his choice of words. "An.. inexpendable force."

Ziva simply remained silent.

"And your beauty?" he began again. "It would be unrivaled."

Ziva simply looked disgusted by that point. "Flattery will not get you my cooperation.. Caleb."

Caleb smiled. "Very well.." he stated in response. "I do like a little fight in my women."

"I am not one of _your_ women," she stated. "I am loyal to my country and to my people.." she explained. "Nothing you do will be able to change that, or get me to talk."

"We shall see.." Caleb said.

Ziva almost didn't see it coming when he rushed her, but she moved out of his way, putting her foot out and knocking him to the ground. She made sure not to let him get up before she was on top of him, pinning his arms down with her knees and holding the knife to his throat.

Caleb raised an eyebrow up a just smiled. "Very good."

Ziva held the knife tightly against his throat. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"You will find out.." he told her. He flipped her over, sitting on her now, and trying to get the knife from her hand.

Ziva kicked up her knee and hit him straight in the groin. It was enough to make him roll off of her in agony. She looked over to see the other two men coming towards her. She threw the knife and hit one of the men, causing him to fall and then dove into the legs of the other man, knocking him off his feet.

Caleb managed to get up and he grabbed Ziva by the hair, throwing her to the ground.

Ziva groaned as she hit the ground but she got back to her feet quickly.

"Good aim," he said. "Good defense.." he said next. "This will be.. exquisite.."

Ziva kept her fists up as she watched him come towards her. She managed to dodge the fist he threw and she threw one back.

Caleb ducked under the fist and kneed her in the stomach, then punched her along the jaw.

Ziva nearly fell backward at the blows but she stayed on her feet and rushed him instead, tackling him to the ground.

Caleb was shocked at how quickly she had recovered, which was likely the reason she'd managed to surprise him and knock him down. He sighed, this was getting ridiculous, it was time to put her down.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Tony jumped up out of his seat. "Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked over at Tony along with everyone else.

"Someone saw a man and woman fitting Ari and Ziva's desciption going into a warehouse down at the docks.." Tony explained quickly, grabbing his bag.

"Let's go!" Gibbs said, getting up quickly.

Kate and McGee were grabbing their bags and weapons as well and followed Gibbs and Tony to the elevator.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ziva heard a noise behind her and turned to look, that was her mistake, the man was right behind her and she forgot Caleb would still be on the other side of her, and suddenly all she felt was pain in the back of her head, and all she saw was black as she fell forwards.

Caleb shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Damn.. she is tougher then I thought she would be.." he told the other man on the other side of Ziva. "I get the feeling she is going to be a tough one to break."

The other man nodded. "I am sure you can. You have never failed at an.. interrogation.. yet."

Caleb narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "And I still shall not. She will break," he assured the man.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**There you go guys! Updated! Woo! Hope you enjoy it! I'll update again soon!**

**-Rei**


	7. Live to Endure

**Author's Note**: Okay everyone, I apologize PROFUSELY for my absense. I was moving into a new apartment and only just got my internet up. And of course the first thing I'm doing with it is giving you guys the very next chapter. I hope you can all forgive me. I honestly didn't expect it to take so long to get the internet. My updates may be every few days now. The end of the semester at college is closing in though :) but there won't be another long pause like this, I promise.

This one is for EVERYONE! For being so patient with me!

**Saving Kate**: Chapter 7

Ziva opened her eyes, taking in everything quickly. She was strapped to a wall, definitely not good. She looked around, but Ari was nowhere in sight, but she noticed Caleb hadn't bothered to remove any dead bodies. That meant Ari was likely to still be alive. If he really was trying to help her, then that meant she might still have a chance to get out of this mess.

This was bad. She knew that already. She never should have left with Ari, how could she have been so blind to what was going on around her? And NCIS.. they could have been killed, and it all would have been over her. This was all her fault, it had been all about her from the beginning.

"Nice to see you have finally woken up, Officer David," Caleb said, walking up to her.

Ziva frowned. "Where is Ari?"

Caleb smirked. "Such a good sister," he said, smiling. "You should be more worried about yourself, but if you cooperate, you and he will both be fine."

"You mean, you will give us both a quick death," Ziva corrected. "You think I do not know?" she asked.

Caleb just shook his head. "Most would prefer it that way."

"I will not betray my country to you," Ziva stated defiantly.

Caleb's eyes darkened. "Very well.." he said. "I see you chose to make it harder on yourself and Ari."

"Would you betray yours?"

Caleb smiled again. "I am not the one strapped to the wall."

"And if you were?" Ziva asked.

Caleb was silent for a moment. "I see your point."

Ziva said nothing in response.

"I wonder, at times.." Caleb finally began. "How long we must go on hating and killing each other.."

Ziva stared at him. "In case you did not notice, you are the one who strapped me to this wall," she muttered.

"Because, regardless of how I feel of our war, it is still our war," Caleb said. "But you know.." he started. "You could tell me everything, I could hide you."

Ziva eyed him suspiciously. "And why, would you want to do that?"

Caleb stepped back with a thoughtful face. "Ari is my friend, has been since we were young," he finally stated. "I do not wish to hurt you Ziva."

"You lie," she spat back at him. "What have you done so far to lead me to believe you do not want to harm me? That is _all_ you have done so far."

"And you have never done something you did not want to do before?" he asked. "Do not make me laugh, Ziva.."

Ziva frowned. "So why do you do it?"

"Why do you?"

Ziva was silent.

"Ah.. yes," Caleb said. "Because of your loyalty to your father.." he recalled.

**()()()()()()()()()() **

Gibbs pulled up as close to the warehouse as he could get without alerting anyone to them being there. "We're going to have to split up," he told them. "DiNozzo, you're coming with me," he said. "McGee, Kate, make your way around the back and see if there's a way in back there, DiNozzo, we go in from the side door over on the left."

Everyone nodded, and went their ways.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "You think she's ok?"

Gibbs looked at Tony. "I'm sure she is.."

**()()()()()(Warning: Explicit violence ahead.)()()()()()**

"So, do you still refuse?" Caleb asked her.

Ziva glared at him. "You will not get me to betray my country," she stated again.

"Quite honorable of you," Caleb decided. "We will be sure to let your father know," he said. "When we mail him your head."

Ziva managed not to flinch at the idea of her father receiving her head. She was having a hard enough time trying not to imagine herself without it.

"Mika," Caleb said. "Bring me the drill.."

Ziva watched the other man bring the power drill over to Caleb.

"What are Mossad's plans to counteract the next Hamas bombing?"

Ziva remained silent.

"Well?"

"Go to hell."

Caleb frowned. As children, Ziva and Ari had been his friends. But they were no longer children, and he knew better then to dwell on that. He simpled put the tip of the drill to Ziva's thigh.

Ziva bit down hard on her lip, and clenched her fists as tight as she could. She knew damn well, this was going to hurt.

Caleb turned the drill on.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Tony opened the side door to enter the warehouse, he went in low as Gibbs took high. There was no one. He glanced at Gibbs as he stood. "You think they were wrong? Ari should have people watching this place.." he whispered.

Gibbs shook his head. "Let's look.. can't hurt to look.."

That was when both of them heard it. The sound of a power tool, and a woman's ear-piercing scream. Before either one knew it, they were both running towards the sound.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Kate nearly wanted to puke when she heard the scream, and McGee, she noticed, nearly had. "Come on.." she said, and ran quickly through the door towards the screams.

McGee wasn't far behind her. He knew that had to be Ziva.

Kate didn't want to think about what had actually happened for someone to scream like that.. let alone a trained Mossad officer. God.. they were trained to deal with this, NCIS was trained or equipped to handle torturers.

**()()()()()(More violence..)()()()()()**

Ziva was almost in shock at the pain the drill had caused. She refused to looked down, she couldn't look down. She'd already drawn blood from her lip by biting down so hard. And from her hands where her nails had dug in.

Caleb took a breath and asked again. "Tell us a way to get to your father without anyone noticing us."

Ziva shook her head.

"Ziva.."

"No.." she said, her voice already shakey.

Caleb put the drill further up from the last hole. "It would be best for us both, if you answered."

"...Bite me.."

Mika smirked.

Caleb turned the drill on again, and he was nearly deafened by the scream the pierced through Ziva's lips.

Mika smiled. "Honestly.. I do love hearing her scream," he told Caleb. "It is quite mesmerizing.. do it again."

Caleb ignored his partner. The sick freak. "Tell us Ziva, and this can all end."

Silence.

"Ziva?"

"I hope you die.." Ziva managed to say. "I will tell you nothing.."

Caleb sighed and shook his head. "Think the arm would her?"

"I am sure, just try and drill through the bone," Mika suggested.

**()()()()()(Again. More violence.)()()()()()**

Tony flinched at the second scream. He noticed Gibbs nearly did as well. They were nearly in the room, just that last door. Tony wasted no time shoving it open as he and Gibbs ran through.

"NCIS! DROP IT NOW!" Four voices screamed at once.

To Ziva, that sentence was almost more shocking then the pain of the drill. They had come to look for her? But suddenly she heard the drill again, and this time, she felt it go through the bone in her arm.

Tony wasted no time. He shot the man with the drill and he dropped, the drill going with him. The second man wasted no time putting his hands up in surrender.

Tony ran to Ziva as the others searched, seized and arrested. "Oh god.." he managed to say, looking at the blood coming from Ziva's leg, hands, arm and even her lip.

Ziva stared straight into Tony's eyes as he began to unstrap her off of the wall. "You.. came to.. help me?" she managed to ask.

"Yeah.." Tony said, carefully lowering her down to the floor.

"Why..?"

Tony stared at her incredulously. "Be quiet for now Ziva.." he told her. "We need to get you to a hospital.." He was busy ripping parts of his jacket to tie around all of her wounds to try and slow down the bleeding.

Gibbs went to Tony as Kate an McGee took out anyone alive.

"Ari..?"

"He's fine," Gibbs said. "Kate and McGee are getting him."

Ziva frowned. "Not bad.."

"I know," Gibbs said.

Tony looked up at Gibbs after tying the last wound on her arm. "We gotta get her outta here boss.. this won't help for long.."

Gibbs nodded. "Let's go."

Tony nodded in return and picked Ziva up in his arms. He followed behind Gibbs to the exit. She would be alright.. at least.. he hoped so.

**()()()()()(Violence ended!)()()()()()**

**I know. This was a really mean chapter. I wish I could have gotten it to all of you a lot earlier. Again.. I am SO sorry about that. But don't worry. This isn't the end.**

**-Rei**


	8. Morphine Trips and Bad Dreams

**Author's Note**: A few days, I know, sorry again! Good news, I have thanks to thanksgiving, I only have one class this week coming up. Now that's pretty exciting. It's likely I can update either the day before thanksgiving, or the day after :) just not on it. I won't be around at all!

I'm think of... a new story after this one! Not a sequel. I wouldn't know what to do for a sequel! haha. But definitely another story that has both Kate AND Ziva. Actually. Maybe it could be a sequel! Let me know what you guys think! **Sequel **or **No Sequel?!**

**Saving Kate**: Chapter 8

Ziva awoke to find herself looking at Tony. She flinched when she moved to sit up, and had obviously forgotten she'd been injured, if that was even a word for what had happened to her.

"Careful," Tony said, reaching out and stopping her from sitting up. "I'd ask you how you're feeling, but from your face I can already tell."

Ziva raised an eyebrow up at him.

"You know, hitting the little button makes more of the pain meds come through the IV if what your getting isn't working," he told her.

Ziva glanced at the IV, the medicine, and then the button. "You are serious, yes?" she asked.

Tony grinned. "I knew it hurt, yeah," he told her. "But I wouldn't.."

Ziva blinked and hit the button a few times.

"Hit it multiple times.."

Ziva's brow curled in confusion. "I do not think it works.."

Tony smirked. "Oh.. you're gonna feel that in a minute or two.." he told her.

Gibbs walked in and now he was raising his eyebrow up. "Why is she making that face?" he asked Tony.

Tony grinned. "I tried to explain the that the button gives her more medicine, but before I told her not to keep hitting it, she pressed it a few times."

"Ah.." Gibbs said, not really knowing what else to say. He admitted, her face was amusing as she realized she definitely hit it one too many times. "Feeling ok?" he asked her.

Ziva glanced at him and felt kind of foolish. Her whole body felt kind of weird at the moment. Definitely too much. Now she remembered why Mossad did not allow painkillers. "This is.. odd.." she told Gibbs. "Never was on drugs before.."

Tony stared at her. "Not even painkillers?"

"Nope.." Ziva said, barely able to contain a giggle all of the sudden. Why the hell was she suddenly giddy?

Kate wandered in and a half-smile crossed her face when she noticed Ziva. "Oh.. I did that once the first time I had a button to control the morphine.." she admitted. "It feels like you're flying if you hit it enough times."

Ziva grinned. "Not flying.. can it make me fly?"

"Whoa.. too much morphine?" McGee asked as he walked in the room.

Tony looked around. "Man, has everyone but me done this before?"

Gibbs just smirked.

"I wanna fly.."

"NO!" they all yelled, stopping Ziva from hitting the button again.

Ziva smiled and laid her head back down. "Gonna sleep 'gain then.." she mumbled before closing her eyes.

"She's kinda cute when she's not.. you know, scary," McGee said.

Everyone turned and looked at McGee.

"What?" he asked. "It's just hard to imagine she can actually be dangerous when you see her like that."

"Where is Ziva?"

Everyone turned. Only Gibbs recognized the man. "Deputy Director David.."

"Ah, yes, Agent Gibbs, where is my daughter?" he asked him.

Gibbs nearly wanted to kill the man, everyone else just stared at him in silence. Instead Gibbs stepped out of his way and everyone followed suit, leaving a trail of agents to Ziva's hospital bed.

"She is drugged?" Eli asked, glancing around at them all.

They nodded.

"Good.." he said, glancing at the bandage on her arm, and her hands. "Is that all her wounds?"

"No.." Tony said. "Two on her right thigh.."

Eli frowned as he looked at his daughter in the bed. She looked pale compared to her usual tan complexion, almost ghastly. But something else was different. "Would you mind leaving me alone with her? I'd like to speak with her alone when she wakes up."

The three agents all looked at Gibbs for approval before they walled out.

Gibbs closed the door, but he didn't leave yet. "I want one thing to be clear between us, Deputy Director."

Eli stared at him incredulously.

"Your daughter put up with this, she endured this," Gibbs told him, walking over and glancing at Ziva who was fast asleep. "She's been through hell, and I'm positive it all leads to you being the reason," he explained. "It's your fault she finds it odd that people can be nice to her, that she tries not to show emotions even though you know she's feeling them."

Eli opened his mouth to speak, but Gibbs just kept on going.

"I'm not done yet," he told him. "Perhaps you could have been better to your daughter, and maybe you just don't know how to be a father," he told Eli. "But somehow your daughter managed to turn out pretty well."

Eli closed his mouth and looked at his daughter lying in the bed. "Ari did this to her?"

"No."

Eli looked at Gibbs. "I thought you told me it was my son who took her."

Gibbs nodded. "Ari did take Ziva, but now, I believe he was trying to help her, not hurt her," he explained. "Ari was tied up, forced to listen to her cry out and scream as they drilled holes into her," he told Eli. "From what Ari said," he began. "Holes they drilled so that they could get to you."

Eli's face was neutral, but inside he was beginning to feel as though he were the worst father. When his child is tortured to get to him, you know you've made mistakes somewhere along the line. But he had to have done something right, hadn't he? Ziva had told them nothing.

"I just thought you should know that neither of your children, for some reason, have turned into monsters even after all you've done to them."

Eli watched as Gibbs walked out of the room, and shut the door. "What can I say, bat.." he whispered, sitting on the edge of his daughter's hospital bed. "Except that he is right.." he told her as she slept. "Perhaps if I had treated you like children.." he wondered out loud. He sighed and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Had you done that.. aba.." Ziva said quietly.. opening her eyes. "Had you coddled us so.. perhaps I would not have endured that, perhaps I would have.. tattled," she explained.

He hadn't expected her to wake up, but he was glad that she did. "No, bat.." Eli said to her. "You would not have given anything up.." he told her, placing his hand on her cheek. "Ziva.. you are the sharp end of the spear, my daughter," he explained to her.

Ziva's eyes softened slightly at her father's words. Had he actually been worried for her? He was sitting here, and he was praising her, she'd never seen him do this to anyone before. "Are you ok, papa?"

Eli watched the concern in his daughter's eyes. "Yes, of course."

"I have a.. favor.. to ask, papa.."

Eli was silent, he merely nodded.

"I would.." she started. "I would like to stay here.." she admitted, trying not to let her eyes droop. She was already set to fall back to sleep, she was just trying not to.

Eli watched as her eyes were half-closed. He understood why she would ask him that, and though he might not like it.. she had gone through enough that he should grant it for her. He smiled as her eyes finally closed and she drifted off. "We shall see.. Ziva.."

**()()()()()()()()()**

Jenny raised an eyebrow up as Eli David walked into her office at NCIS. "This is most definitely a surprise, Deputy Director.."

"Just.. call me Eli," he told her. "We might as well cut formalities at this point, Jen."

Jenny nodded. "You're right," she admitted. "What did I do to earn this visit, Eli?"

Eli shook his head. "I came to ask you for a favor.." he told her, frowning as he said it. Eli David did not ask for favors. This was something completely out of line for him.

"Of course.." Jenny said, watching his face.

"I need.. I need you to keep Ziva here," he explained. "Ziva needs to recover, and she needs.. simplicity.." he finally stated. "She cannot get that in Israel.."

Jenny smiled half-heartedly. "If you're worried for her Eli, it would not hurt to admit it.."

Eli sighed. "I.. am worried," he admitted. "I know that she can handle herself," he told Jen. "I feel better having her in Mossad, but she wishes to stay here.. and that, I simply cannot deny her.."

Jenny did smile for real this time. "You want us to employ Ziva as a full-time liason?" she asked.

"I was hoping, yes."

Jenny nodded. "Agreed."

"You would do this for me?" he asked her.

"No," Jenny replied with a shake of her head. "But I will for Ziva."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ziva shot up in the hospital bed. The cold sweat was enough to know it was just a nightmare, the she wasn't back hanging on that wall. She took a deep breath, but she knew the sound of that drill, and the sound of her own screams were always going to be locked away in her head.

"Hey.."

Ziva turned to the voice and noticed Kate next to her. She smiled a little at her. "Hey.." she said back quietly.

"It's alright you know," she told Ziva, pulling the chair closer to the bed. It was late, and well past visiting hours, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. It had taken her a while to get Tony to finally go, and she was pretty sure Gibbs was probably nearby.

Ziva looked at her with curiosity.

"Being scared," Kate told her. "You're allowed to be scared.. everyone is," she told her.

Ziva smiled again. "That obvious?" she asked.

Kate smiled back at her. "It would scare anyone, Ziva," she told the other woman. "You're trained, but you're not immune to the evils," she explained with a sigh. "If it had been me.. I'd be a lot less calm then you are."

"You will not tell anyone, will you?" Ziva asked.

Kate tilted her head to the side. "If there's something you want to talk about.. no I won't tell anyone," she told Ziva. "Are you alright, Ziva?"

Ziva shook her head. "No.." she stated honestly. She looked at Kate and then laid back down on the bed. "I cannot forget.." she explained, closing her eyes, only to open them immediately. "I cannot close my eyes without seeing it all happening again.."

Kate's eyes softened at Ziva and she took her hand in hers.

"I just close them.. everything is dark, and suddenly I am back..." she explained to Kate. "Caleb is asking questions.. I am not answering.. and then.." she trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Then he has the drill.."

Kate squeezed Ziva's hand. "Ziva.."

"It is like I can still feel it, Kate.." Ziva told her. "I can still feel it.. in my leg.. in my arm.." she whipered, her voice straining. "But.."

Kate frowned. "But what?" she dared to ask.

Ziva looked away. "Everything just starts changing.. things that did not happen are happening.."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked in confusion.

"Suddenly he is drilling me in place he did not, and suddenly.. he is drilling through my heart.." she told Kate. "I start to feel like every part of me is just being drilled apart... Kate.. am I, going insane?"

Kate smiled faintly at Ziva and shook her head. "No.. Ziva, you're not crazy," she told her. She sat down on the edge of the bed now instead, holding onto Ziva's hand. The woman was scared down to her very core, and Kate couldn't blame her for it. "You're scared, Ziva.. and fear does weird things to you," she explained to her. "Fear even takes over your dreams.."

Ziva hated to ask, but she needed it. "You will not leave.. will you?" she asked.

"Not if you want me to stay.." Kate told her, a small smile left on her lips.

"Yes please.." Ziva said. "I feel a little better when I am not alone.." she admitted. She felt stupid for asking Kate to stay with her. It was ridiculous to say she needed someone, but she did. And she hated herself for it.

Kate nodded and stayed on the edge of the bed, not letting Ziva's hand go. "I'll be right here.."

With that, Ziva managed to close her eyes.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Okay! There's chapter 8, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget my question. Sequel, or No Sequel? OR, should I just skip a few months and continue writing onto this story? Let me know what you think.**

**-Rei**


	9. Breakouts and Breakdowns

**Author's Note**: Quick enough update for all of you? I think so! I had some inspiration for this chapter! And of course, I just HAD to write! Since I have no more classes thanks to Thanksgiving, we can all be thankful for me having more time! Woo! Actually, I know I told some of you it would be up a little earlier, sorry. My neighbor invited me over and we wound up playing Wii for a few hours. My arm is KILLING me! haha! So sorry!

For M E Wofford! One of my most patient reviews! Check out some stories by M E Wofford. They are really quite good! And let me know if there is a story that you think is good! I'll be happy to check it out, if I like it, I'll promote it next chapter!

**Saving Kate**: Chapter 9

Gibbs sat in the waiting room. It was already early morning, and he knew Kate was in the room with Ziva. He had hoped to get to talk to Ziva already, he was worried about her. But he wasn't going to admit that to anybody. In his mind all he could think was that she was far too young to have seen and done and dealt with all that she had in her life. It was wrong to rob someone of their childhood, he couldn't imagine why someone would purposely do that to their child.

He put his head in his hands and sighed. This was definitely not normal for him. He hardly knew the woman, why did he care so much for her well-being? It was obvious to him though. She had already saved them all a lot of grief. She had saved the life of Kate. She'd saved the whole team in a sense.

When his phone went off it surprised him a little, but at least it got him off of his train of thought. He picked it up. "Gibbs."

"_Boss! This is bad!_"

"What's going on?" he asked.

"_It's Mica Genoev_," McGee answered. "_He's gone._"

Gibbs stood up quickly. "Gone? What do you mean he's gone? Where did he go?"

"_Don't know boss. The guards that were on him are dead._"

Gibbs glanced through the glass into Ziva's hospital room. Ziva was asleep, and Kate was sleeping too with her head on the bed. They were safe, that's what mattered. Just as a precaution, he checked the room Ari was in as well. He was fine as well. "Do we have any idea where he's going?"

McGee held back a sigh. "_One of the guards was alive for a little after we found him boss.._" he told him. "_He's still after Ziva, Gibbs.._"

Gibbs frowned and hung up the phone. He moved the hospital chair in front of Ziva's hospital room and sat down. No one was going in without getting past him. He was not going to let Ziva endure anything else.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ziva was right back where she'd been before. Strapped to the wall again with no way of getting free.

"_Honestly.. I do love hearing her scream.._" Mika said. "_It is quite mesmerizing.. do it again.._"

Ziva closed her eyes. He was sick. How could anyone enjoy doing this to somebody? She hated the sound of people screaming. She hated herself for screaming for them. She hated everything. Why was she being forced to go through this? What had she done?

It wasn't fair. Did she deserve this? Did she have this coming to her? No.. nobody should deserve this. Even when she had been forced to torture for information, she had never done so in such an evil way. She would never forgive herself for what she has done to others now. Maybe she did deserve this.

All she could do was pray. Pray to a faith she wasn't sure she believed in any longer.

"_NCIS! DROP IT NOW!_"

Was this her salvation? Was NCIS the answer to her prayers? She wished she understood. Wished she could feel.. but she could only feel pain. And suddenly she was screaming again for them as she felt the drill in her arm.

No.. there was no salvation for her. Not anymore.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Kate flew up to her feet as Ziva's scream filled the room. The door burst open and Gibbs came running in as well, and Tony was right behind him.

Tony went to Ziva's side without thinking about what Gibbs or Kate would think. He went without thinking about anything at all, to be honest with himself. Ziva had gotten under his skin in the short time he'd known her. She had protected them, saved Kate. He wished he knew a way to help her.

Ziva kept her eyes squeezed shut as she curled up into a ball and ignored the fact she knew people were in the room. It was all in her head again. She would never forget what she had done to people, and what had been done to her. She would never forget the sickness of that man. And she was no better then him.

"Ziva?" Tony questioned as he sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Ziva.. everything's ok now.." he told her, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze. "You're not in that warehouse anymore Ziva.."

Ziva held it in. Held everything in. She didn't deserve to cry, or feel. Why did they have to be so nice? She almost wished she could hate them for it. She wanted to hate them more then anything. But they didn't deserve to be hated. She did.. but not them.

"Ziva.. look at me," Tony said. He glanced at Gibbs and Kate. If he could get them to leave, maybe he could get Ziva to talk to him.

Gibbs caught the look that Tony was giving him. He nodded to Kate and stepped out of the room, Kate following behind him.

"It's just you and me, Ziva.." Tony told her, letting his fingers graze over her cheek. "Talk to me."

Ziva opened her eyes and dared to look at Tony. She could barely see him through the flood, and she was glad she couldn't.

Tony stared at her. The look on her face was enough to haunt him for a long time to come. "Talk to me, Ziva, please.."

"I am as bad as they are.." Ziva finally whispered.

Tony frowned down at her. "Who?" he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Caleb.. Mika.." she said quietly, her voice shaky. "We.. we are all alike.."

Tony watched as Ziva sat up. She looked defeated, scared, and in general, she looked like someone who had given up hope. He cupped her face with both of his hands. "Ziva, you are nothing like them," he told her. "You care," he told her. "Never put yourself into the same categories as monsters like Caleb and Mika."

Ziva stared into Tony's eyes, not having much other choice with the way he held her face in place. "But I am.." she told him. "I have done things just as horrible.. why could I not see it until now that I was simply a monster as well?" She felt the first tear fall down her cheek. "I do not want to be a monster any longer.. Tony.."

Tony pulled her to him in an embrace. "You were never a monster, Ziva.." he told her, holding her as tight as he could. "You never could have been."

"How do you know?" she asked. "You don't know anything!" she screamed, trying her best to pull away from Tony.

Tony held onto her. God he had never dealt with someone who was freaking out this badly, he'd never had to before. "No.." he said to her. "I know you Ziva.. not for long, but I do know you."

Ziva only found herself pounding at Tony's chest as she tried to pull away from him. "Please go away.." she whispered.

"None of this was your fault," he told her. He ignored the fact she was trying to beat the living hell out of him at the moment. "Ziva.. you care, you saved Kate, you've saved us all," he told her. "I wouldn't lie to you," he said, finally letting her pull away a little. "Look into my eyes, and you'll know I'm not lying to you."

Ziva closed her eyes for a moment as she lowered her fists. After a moment she opened them, and looked straight into Tony's eyes. How could it be true? He honestly believed in her, even when she didn't? "Why?" she asked. It was a question she'd been asking of everyone since she'd met them. "Why do all of you care about me so much?"

Tony watched her eyes as she stared at him. How could she not see the good in herself even when the rest of them could? He wasn't sure what answer she wanted from him. But he knew one that he could give her. He wasn't really sure why he felt like he should do it. But he needed to. It would explain it enough for him, and hopefully for her. He leaned forward, and placed one small kiss on her lips before pulling away. "Because you've only done right by all of us.." he explained easily.

Ziva found herself unable to say anything to him at the moment. She had no idea what it meant, but she still felt the little bit of heat from that small kiss he had given her. He was right though. Since she'd met them she hadn't done anything she could be ashamed of herself for.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked, finally releasing her.

Ziva nodded silently at him. She wasn't sure she could speak yet without sounding anymore foolish then she already had. And she was trying her best to refrain from kissing him. She wanted to see if she felt like she did when he kissed her with that simple little peck. She wasn't that forward though.

Tony smiled at her. "Sorry.." he said after another moment of silence.

Ziva looked up at him. "For what?" she finally asking, her voice finally allowing her to speak clearly.

"Uh.." Tony almost looked embarrased. "For kissing you," he finally said. "I don't know why I did that."

Ziva smiled slightly now. "Well.. you could have done better."

Tony raised an eyebrow up. "Is that a challenge?" he asked suddenly.

A small laugh managed to gurgle its way out from Ziva's throat, at least, it had until it was supressed by Tony's lips once again on hers. Her eyes opened wide with shock before she realized that wasn't a very good reaction. Instead she closed her eyes, and simply kissed him back.

Gibbs opened the door and froze along with Kate. Whatever he'd thought was happening in the room, this wasn't quite the expectation. Then again. Considering it was Tony, maybe he should have expected it.

Kate's mouth was open in shock. She never thought Tony really had a way with words. But she supposed his mouth was obviously good for something, because Ziva hadn't stabbed him.

"Ahem.."

Tony pulled away from Ziva almost instantly and stood up, looking at Gibbs.

Kate put her hand over her mouth to hide the smile.

"When we left the room DiNozzo, I figured that meant you were going to talk to her," Gibbs said, his eyebrow still arched in curiosity.

"Uh.. I.. we.." Tony stumbled, not knowing exactly what to say. "We talked.."

Ziva smiled this time, faintly, but it was there.

Gibbs noticed that she was smiling, and he made sure not to roll his eyes. "Well, I guess your idea of conversation is a lot different then mine."

Kate snorted unintentionally as she attempted to hold back a laugh at the look on Tony's face.

Ziva's face seemed to light up as well.

"Uh.." Tony stuttered once again. "But I really did talk.."

"I'm sure you did, DiNozzo.." Gibbs said with a shake of his head. "I'm sure you did.."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Okay! Well. That's this chapter. A little over-dramatic. But hey? This IS a bit alternate universe. Ziva's allowed to have an emotional breakdown after what's happened. Are you TIVA fans happy? I know I forgot about the pairings for a while. So sorry about that. But a little birdy reminded me! Thank you birdy!**

**Actually. This wasn't quite my original plan for this chapter. But I watched that movie Flicka. And it got me all emotional and yeah. This happened instead.**

**If we're lucky, I can update again before Thanksgiving! If not, day after it, I promise! Love you guys. (PS. It's 4am. Please ignore any massive amounts of errors. And feel free to correct them. I will fix them when I can see straight!)**

**-Rei**


	10. Heartaches and a Bad Day

**Author's Note**: Well. If anyone has any pitchforks out at the end of the chapter, please DO hesitate to stab me with it.. I would rather not die so young! Feel free to stab an innocent bystander though, who knows, if you're lucking it'll be a marine and you'll be dealing with NCIS!

Everyone, make sure to check this story, **The Stepford Killer**, I know that I've enjoyed it so much so far, and the updates are quick! I think you'll all enjoy that story!

Now onto our feature presentation!

**Saving Kate**: Chapter 10

Ari stepped into Ziva's hospital room behind Kate and Gibbs, and he saw the way Ziva was looking at Agent DiNozzo. That scared him more then almost anything. He knew men like Tony DiNozzo, they weren't up for the long-run. And he knew his sister, she hated the short-run.

Ziva looked over at the door and her smile grew as she saw Ari. She knew he had never truly meant to hurt her, and he had simply been trying to protect her. How could she have ever thought otherwise? That was horrible of her.

Gibbs saw the child-like smile on Ziva's face and turned to see Ari behind them. It amazed him that her brother made her turn to a child once more.

"Ziva.." Ari said. He was still unsure how it was she could have forgiven him, he had hurt her and he knew it. So what if he'd done it to protect her? It was still one of the worst things that he'd ever done and he knew it.

Ziva frowned when she noticed Ari wasn't coming over to her. "Do not make me pull this IV out and come to you, Ari.."

Gibbs smiled and shook his head before nodding to Kate and walking out.

Kate followed Gibbs out. "Do we trust him, Gibbs?"

"We do.." he told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Ziva knew her brother all along, and even when she doubted herself, it seems she never doubted him at all."

"I guess she had a right to trust him," Kate said to Gibbs as she glanced through the door window, watching Ari's hesitance in going to his sister. "He feels bad.."

Gibbs nodded. "Anyone would, he went to all lengths to protect her, knowing it would hurt her," he explained to Kate. "As long as he saved his sister though, he didn't care. And I think that's why Ziva has already forgiven him."

Kate smiled at Gibbs. She said nothing of the fact his arm had slid across her shoulders, she simply enjoyed it. She also noticed it quickly slide away as Tony walked out of the room. "So Tony," she began teasingly. "I'm surprised she doesn't intimidate you."

Gibbs kept a straight face even though what Kate said was amusing.

"She doesn't intimidate me," Tony quickly defended himself.

"That's what I said," Kate said with a grin. "Ooh, so she _does_ intimidate you!"

Tony glanced back in the room, watching as Ziva hugged Ari as tight as she could. "Maybe with her training.." he said. "But as a person? No.." he told Kate.

Gibbs just smiled. So NCIS's Don Juan, has fallen for a trained assassin? No one will ever understand that one. Not even Gibbs fully grasped it as he watched his senior field agent stare into the room at Ziva who happened to look up and smile at them.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ziva smiled at Ari as Tony left the room. She held her arms out, waiting for her hug, and she was thankful that he complied. "You do not have to be sorry.. big brother.."

Ari frowned and looked at his sister. "Ziva, I hurt you, physically and mentally," he told her, kissing her on the forehead. "That is something a brother never should do to his sister.."

"You were trying to save my life, Ari," Ziva reminded him. "I cannot scold you for wanting me to live.."

Ari's eyes softened immediately at his sister's words. "What about him?"

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"Agent DiNozzo," Ari said, releasing Ziva from the hug and instead sitting on the bed beside her.

Ziva glanced out the window on the door at Tony, and noticed he was already looking at her. She smiled at him.

Ari turned and looked, and he sighed. "I do not want you to get hurt because of him, Achoti.."

Ziva turned back to Ari and smiled at him as well. "I like him, Achi."

"Do not get involved, please Ziva?" Ari asked her, taking her hand in his.

Ziva frowned. He was serious about this. "What is wrong with him, Ari?" she asked finally.

Ari shook his head. "You and I both know he uses a different part of his anatomy to love then you do," he told her. "I will not let you be hurt by him."

Ziva sighed. She knew Ari would likely hurt Tony, if not kill him, if she didn't agree. "Alright.." she said at last. "I will not see him."

Ari smiled at her.

"Ari.." Ziva said after a few moments of silence. "I asked aba to stay here.. in Washington."

Ari's face was unreadable after that. "Why?"

"I.." she started, but she didn't get the chance to explain. Ari left the room. "Ari!" she called out, attempting to get out of the bed.

Kate, Tony and Gibbs went in quickly to stop her.

It was Tony who grabbed her when she fell because of her leg.

"Please.. leave me alone," Ziva said quietly after she sat back down on the bed.

It made no sense to Tony. A moment ago she had been smiling, and so had Ari. What had happened in just a minute? "Zi--"

"Get out!" Ziva yelled out, pulling away from Tony.

Tony did step back now, right next to Kate and.. where had Gibbs gone? He looked and saw that Gibbs was no longer in the room with them. Uh-oh. He pulled Kate out of the room and shut the door. Sometimes you just needed to be alone.

"What did they say to each other?" Kate asked as she looked at Tony, her eyes filled with worry.

"I think Gibbs plans to find out."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey!" Gibbs said, grabbing Ari's arm as he went to walk out the hospital doors.

Ari turned to look at Gibbs. "This is all of your faults," he said. "What have you said to make my sister stay in Washington?" he asked.

Gibbs was confused by the question. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I haven't heard a thing about this, and even so, what's wrong with her being here?"

"Because I cannot protect her if she stays here!" Ari explained angrilly. "She may seem strong to you and your team, but to me, she is fragile," he told Gibbs. "She is already close to broken after this, and I cannot let her break."

Gibbs stared at him incredulously. "You can't protect your sister from the world, Ari," he told him. "You'll hurt her more by doing that," he explained. "Leaving that room like that, she forgot about her injuries, she almost hurt herself to stop you."

Ari stared back. "I will always protect her."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Tony was about to go back into Ziva's room and talk to her when suddenly everything turned dark. "What the hell?"

"Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm right next to you," he told Kate.

Kate reached out and managed to grasp Tony's arm, but suddenly she felt Tony fall to the ground. "TONY!" she called out, then turned to a small light she saw. Ziva's room!

She followed the light, knowing Ziva could have been in trouble. With the light through Ziva's window she saw him. Mika Genoev. "Get away from her!"

Ziva managed to yank out her IV and roll off the bed away from Mika with the distraction of Kate.

"Well.. I suppose I can make this double or nothing."

Ziva frowned as she tried to stand on her leg. It felt like it was on fire, but she ignored it the moment she saw Kate go down. She took Mika down to the ground with as much force as she could muster.

"You worthless.." Mika mumbled, throwing Ziva off of him. Luckily he'd brought enough chloroform. He made sure to get on top of Ziva immediately, covering her mouth and nose with it.

"Mm!!" Ziva struggled under his wait, but her arm and her leg put her at a strength disadvantage, and suddenly her vision was blurring.

Kate pulled her gun, aimed, but before she shot, Mika had turned and knocked it from her hands. Instead she tackled him with all her might, forcing him off Ziva.

Ziva watched what happened in a blur. Mika hit Kate, knocking her down, and suddenly he was holding Kate down like he'd just done to her. "Ka..te.." she mumbled out before everything went dark.

Kate began seeing the blur as well and she struggled beneath Mika. She heard Ziva say her name, and the was the last thing she heard before she saw only darkness as well.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Gibbs turned quickly along with Ari as all the lights went out in the hospital and it simply became black inside. "Mika.." Gibbs said before running inside.

Ari's eyes widened and ran after Gibbs quickly. Why had no one told him there was still a threat against his sister?! He never would have left her side if he had known that.

Gibbs took the flashlight from a passing hospital worker and made his way down the hall. He noticed the door to Ziva's room was open, and as he looked in, there was no one. He turned quickly to see Ari behind him, and as he shined the light down, he saw Tony.

"Where is she?" Ari said, placing his hands on Gibb's shoulders and shaking him.

"I don't know," Gibbs said, moving over to Tony and shaking him awake.

"Agent DiNozzo, where is my sister?!" Ari asked quickly, moving beside Gibbs.

Tony looked a little dazed. "What?"

"Ziva, where is Ziva?" Ari asked again.

Tony seemed confused. "Don't know.. lights went out. Kate was with.." he paused, looking around as Gibbs search with the flashlight. "Where's Kate?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No where to be found, maybe she went after Ziva."

"What is going on?" Ari asked.

"McGee called me last night, told me that Mika Genoev had gotten free, and he was coming after Ziva," Gibbs explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How come I did not hear of this?"

Gibbs glanced at both men, who had both looked at each other before turning back to him.

"Had I known I would never have left her side!" Ari said. He was seething about this. His sister was gone again, and he had no idea where she was.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Gibbs commanded both of them. "Standing here and fighting won't help Ziva or Kate," he explained. "Spread out, ask around," he told them. "Someone saw something, and someone's going to tell us."

**()()()()()()()()()**

Kate wasn't sure how long she'd been unconscious for. But she knew this was bad. She turned her head and noticed Ziva on the floor beside her. "Ziva.." she called in a quiet whisper.

Ziva's eyes fluttered open. "You are ok..?" she asked, whispering in return. Both knew that they could delay Mika if he didn't know they were awake.

Kate smiled faintly. "Yes.." she said. "Are you?"

Ziva hesitated in her answer as she listened for any sounds. Something was off. "Shh.." she shushed Kate, trying her best to listen for anything.

"Very good hearing, Officer David," Mika said, walking out from a shadow. "You are indeed, quite the soldier, are you not?"

Ziva said nothing as he walked closer to her, and stood over her. Had she not been tied up, she would have killed him.

"Eyal Isaiah, I believe you knew him, did you not?" Mika asked Ziva.

Ziva's eyes widened. "What did you do to Eyal?!"

Mika raised an eyebrow up and smiled. "Oh nothing.. I have done nothing to him."

"Chutzpah!" Ziva growled out, sitting up rather quickly, and lifting her legs, hitting Mika in the groin.

Kate winced at the contact. That was pretty hard, she was shocked Mika didn't puke after that.

"Tatelah.."

Ziva froze, turning her face. "Eyal..?"

Kate turned and looked at what Ziva was looking at, the man, he was handsome. And he was looking at Ziva the same way Tony had been. She looked at Ziva, and saw the stunned look, the confusion, and what she thought passed off as hope.

Eyal smiled, walking over to Ziva. He simply pressed his lips to hers, knowing full well she wouldn't stop him. No matter what, the poor girl had never stood a chance at his charms. He'd even managed to trick her father.

But Ziva did stop him. She turned her face after a moment and looked at him. "Why are you with him?"

Eyal turned to see Mika holding himself on the ground. He raised an eyebrow up. "He was merely a pawn for me to find you, tatelah.."

"What do you mean?"

Eyal looked at Kate. "Who are you?"

Ziva frowned. "She is.. not important, Eyal."

Kate glanced at Ziva. Still Ziva was making sure to protect her.

Eyal put his hand on Ziva's cheek and smiled at her as he knelt down in front of her. "I was in danger, Ziva.. and it would have endangered you to come with me.." he explained, leaning his forehead against hers. "I was not willing for you to be harmed."

"I do not understand, Eyal what is happening?" Ziva asked. She was happy he was alive, but something was really wrong.

"We can be together again."

**()()()()()()()()()**

**Ok guys. No pitchforks, mk? I wanna be able to eat tomorrow. Haha.**

**Translation time!**

**Achoti- My sister**

**Achi- My brother**

**Tatelah- Little darling**

**-Rei**


	11. Past Mistakes and Future Decisions

**Author's Note**: I believe I told some of you I would not be having Thanksgiving, then it turned out, I had it anyways. What a confusing day.. and a horrible one. In-laws are one of the most horrifying things in the world, ya' know? And just when you're thinking, 'Thank god I don't have to do this for another year,' some jerk decided that Christmas should go right in the middle. What a meanie. He obviously didn't have in-laws from hell.

Anyways. Now that the rant is over. A few of you asked what 'Chutzpah' meant. I realize I kept not putting the translation in, even though I used it multiple times now. In a sense it means, 'The audacity..' or 'the utter nerve!' Just a kind of exlaimation of distaste for something someone said to you. And I love the word. I think its funny.

On with the show!

**Saving Kate**: Chapter 11

_"We can be together again."_

Ziva stared at Eyal, unable to voice her opinion, because she wasn't sure she had one just yet. The shock on her face was clear enough for anyone to see, even through the heaviest fog.

Kate raised an eyebrow up, but she remained silent this time. If Ziva knew this guy, then maybe that meant they'd get out of here. But somehow she got the feeling that Ziva wasn't getting that, warm fuzzy feeling from this guy, Eyal.

"First things first, let me get you out of this," Eyal said, beginning to untie Ziva.

Kate saw Ziva visibily flinch when Eyal touched her leg. But she watched the look disappear just as quickly. Something was definitely up with this man, and she definitely wasn't having as high of hopes as she'd had just a moment ago.

"It has been.. twelve years since I have seen you," Eyal said suddenly, placing his hand on Ziva's cheek and smiling at her.

Ziva remembered that last day clearly. Yet she'd wished she could have forgotten it.

Eyal placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You have grown up," he said, finishing untying her legs. "No longer that naive sixteen-year-old."

"Naive?" Ziva asked suddenly, staring at him incredulously. "You took that away."

Eyal raised an eyebrow up. "I loved you."

Ziva frowned and turned her head. "You did not love me," she stated.

"Did you love me?" Eyal asked, watching the debate on her features. "Your eyes are saying yes."

Ziva only glared at him now. "You have never known what I was thinking."

Eyal was surprised, but he didn't show it.

Kate frowned now. She had an idea about what happened that day from the conversation, and she got the feeling that the memory wasn't as fond for Ziva as it had been for Eyal.

"I simply loved you that day, Ziva," Eyal said carefully.

"You used me!" Ziva retorted with a slight hint of spite in her voice.

Eyal seemed honestly confused to Kate, either that, or he was that good at acting. She couldn't really be sure, but she'd been right about what had happened that day, and that Ziva wasn't happy with the results of it.

"I never did such a thing," Eyal told her after untying her wrists. "I was.."

The first thing Ziva did with her good arm was slap him across the face.

Eyal seemed genuinely shocked for a moment at what Ziva did.

Kate glanced at Ziva, but Ziva seemed more shocked by her own actions then Eyal.

Eyal attempted to cup her face with his hands, but Ziva recoiled from him, moving backwards. "I promise you Ziva," he began. "I never meant to hurt you that day.."

Ziva said nothing as she stared at the hand she had slapped him with. Twelve years ago, she never would have spoken back to him, she couldn't believe she'd actually had the audacity to lay a hand on him now. Then again, twelve years ago, she'd been told the only thing the female mossad officers were good for, was gathering intel through means of seduction. She'd proved that right many times now. Though she felt better suited getting it other ways, no she felt uncomfortable trying to get it in any shape or form.

"Ziva?" Eyal asked, glancing at the other woman. He supposed he should untie her as well, as a sign of good faith to Ziva. He started untying the other woman, and noticing that Ziva was ignoring him, he decided to ask her questions. "What is your name?"

"Kate.." she replied. The fact her voice came out strong surprised her. She didn't expect it to after all that had happened.

Eyal blinked for a moment, but he said nothing else as he finished untying her. He glanced back at Ziva. "I just wanted you safe by my side, tatelah."

Ziva shook her head. "By your side?" she asked, her voice seemed amused. "So you send this sick bastard?" she asked him next, casting a sidelong glance to Mika who was finally pulling himself together from her leg-kick.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Ziva kicked her leg up at Mika again, in the exact same spot, sending him back to the ground and looking slightly green in the face. "He tried to kill me, then you have him kidnap me after he fails to do that?" she questioned Eyal. "I do not believe that is trying to get me safely by your side."

Eyal knelt back down in front of Ziva. This time he did manage to cup Ziva's face between his hands, and he put his lips to hers again. "I hated to do this.." he said.

Ziva seemed genuinely confused now, at least until everything went dark again.

"HEY!" Kate said, getting up and charging at Eyal.

Eyal sighed. These two were out of hand. He simply stepped aside, knocking Kate to the ground as he slapped metal cuffs on her arms behind her back.

"Why the hell are you doing this to her?" Kate finally asked when she got her breath back.

Eyal smiled. "Because, dear Kate," he began. "Ziva is my tatelah, and no one elses," he explained. "I am sure many more men used her after me," he explained. "But I had the satisfaction of hearing her scream first."

Kate was shocked at such harsh words. How could someone speak like that about another human being? Did he really have no feelings at all? She wanted to say something, would have, if something hadn't been tyed over her mouth. Suddenly words were something she was unable to get out.

"Get up, Mika," Eyal said, standing up. "Worthless fool," he stated with a roll of his eyes. He watched as Mika made his way out of the room. He took another glance at Ziva before he left the room as well. He'd have plenty of time to ask questions when she woke up again. Maybe he'd even get to see if she got better, who knows?

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Gibbs was worried now more then ever. It had been an hour. No one besides a nurse had seen much of anything odd. And she'd only seen one odd thing. The guy doing the laundry was still pushing his laundry cart around in the dark, and it seemed pretty heavy.

His only wonder was, was that the laundry man with his cart? Or was it Mika with Kate and Ziva in that cart? Ari and Tony were asking anyone else if they saw where the laundry man went, but so far they had nothing.

Gibbs stepped outside the back exit. Had Kate chased after Mika? Or had Kate simply been taken as well? This wasn't right. Kate and Ziva had both been through enough. Ziva had been tortured once already, Kate had nearly died twice. How much more needed to happen before they got to move on?

His phone rang as he found a laundry bin sitting outside the back exit. He sifted through a few sheets as he answered. "Gibbs."

"_Jethro, it's urgent,_" Jenny told him. "_Get back to NCIS, immediately. Ziva's going to need more protection._"

Gibbs found something golden at the bottom of the cart, hidden within a towel. "It's too late for that," he told her. "Mika Genoev already kidnapped Ziva and Kate."

"_What do you mean?_" Jenny asked, clearly distraught already. "_Forget it, get back here now. Then this is even more important then before. Explain it to me when you get here._"

"On my way," Gibbs said, hanging up the phone. He looked up as Tony and Ari came towards him.

Tony shook his head. "No one saw anything."

"Same story," Ari said.

Gibbs held up Kate's badge. "Don't need anymore stories," he said. "He's got them," he explained. "Let's go, we just got summoned back to NCIS."

"You cannot just leave my sister," Ari said angrilly.

Gibbs broke, finally. He grabbed Ari by the collar of his shirt. "Listen to me," he said. "I am not abandoning Ziva _or_ Kate," he told him. "They're both under my command at the moment," he said next. "No one gets abandoned on my team."

Ari opened his mouth to speak.

"It's not just your sister in there," Gibbs said. "It's my agent too," he explained. "I'll be damned if either one of them gets left behind, and if that happens its because I'm dead."

Ari closed his mouth, slightly shocked as Gibbs released him. He followed Tony and Gibbs to the car without any of them speaking. As he sat down in the backseat, he dared to glance up at Gibbs. "Thank you."

Gibbs just gave him a half-smile before taking off towards the navy yard.

It was only a short time later when they reached they walked into the squad room. There were looks of worry on Eli's, Jenny's, and McGee's faces.

"Someone want to explain what's happening to me?" Gibbs asked with Ari on his left and Tony on his right.

"Eyal Isaiah," Eli stated simply. He was aware that Ari would know the meaning of that name already.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow up. "Should I assume that's a person?" he asked.

Ari spoke first. "He is, well, we are not sure whose team Eyal is on," he admitted. "No one is entirely sure which team he is battering for."

Tony held back the correction, but he couldn't hold back the smirk.

"Who is he?" Gibbs asked, looking between both father and son.

"A good man, I thought," Eli stated.

Ari glared at him. "He took away any chance Ziva had at remaining a child," he told Gibbs, not bothering to mince words for anyone.

The shock was clear on all of their faces though, even Eli's.

"When?" Eli asked.

Ari stared at him incredulously. "What did Ziva ask you when she was sixteen?"

Eli appeared to think back on it. "That she not have to.." he froze.

The rest of the team seemed confused as to the conversation.

"Eyal took full advantage of Ziva, he used her, knowing she trusted him, and that our father approved of him," Ari finally explained. He ignored the fact he'd just spoken of his father as though her weren't even there. "Ziva has not trusted anyone entirely since Eyal disappeared."

Eli decided to take over. There was no need for these people to know of his daughter's past. "Eyal is supposedly back," he finally said, cutting Ari off. "He put the word out that he would reward anyone who found Ziva."

Gibbs, Tony and McGee all frowned.

Ari knew what that meant. "That is why Mika came back for Ziva."

"Correct," Jenny answered. "We're not even sure if Kate and Ziva are really in any danger," she admitted. "But finding them is out priority," she told them all. "Put the BOLO out on Mika Genoev," she ordered. "Terrorism and kidnapping federal agents."

Gibbs nodded to McGee who went to work on the BOLO immediately.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs started.

"Put out an alert to all airports, train and bus stations and be sure to let them know to look out for anyone of their discriptions, and not to let them board.." Tony answered, walking away.

Gibbs almost made an order to Kate until he remembered she wasn't there. Ari was looking at him expectantly though. "Ari, help DiNozzo put out all those alerts."

Ari nodded and went to help Tony. At least he could feel like he was helping somehow.

Eli frowned at the fact his son had just taken orders from Agent Gibbs. He said nothing though. "You had best find my daughter, Agent Gibbs," he told him.

"I won't give up until I do, Deputy Director."

Eli watched Gibbs go to his own desk before he looked at Jenny.

"Gibbs wouldn't lie to you," she told him. "He'll find Ziva and Kate," she explained to him. "No matter how long it takes."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Okay everyone, there's the next chapter. But I guess this is the question plagueing your minds at the moment, 'Is Eyal good, or bad?'. But never fear, I promised you Tiva, did I not? I don't break my promises!**

**-Rei**


	12. The Great Escape

**Author's Note**: The truth about the truth is that it hurts, and that is why we lie.

**Saving Kate**: Chapter 12

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs turned to McGee immediately. It was about an hour and a half later and there was still nothing.

"Someone fitting Mika's exact description was seen at the Lawson Train Station," McGee explained. "But they said no one was with him, he was alone."

"Running?" Tony questioned as they were all getting their gear.

Ari frowned. "They are likely with Eyal."

Gibbs got on the elevator. "Mika with know where they are, let's go."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ziva groaned as she opened her eyes. What the hell had he done to her? It had been small, like a pin-prick. Almost unnoticable, but she had felt it. She had trained herself to feel even the smallest things. She realized she wasn't tied up, she wasn't gagged. What did Eyal have up his shirt, no, not shirt, his arm. She didn't know, but she was sure that if Tony could hear her thoughts, he'd correct it.

"Are you alright?"

Ziva lifted herself up from the floor and saw Kate. She could tell the other woman had been gagged, but it appeared she managed to get it loose. "Yes.." she replied. She could tell Eyal wasn't in the room, no one was but them. So she went to work untying Kate.

"Any idea how we can get out of here?" Kate asked her. She was still being quiet in case it was necessary, but she wasn't sure that it was.

Ziva glanced around as she finished untying Kate. "Eyal is smart.." she told Kate. "If we tried to escape, I guarantee it will not be an easy or pleasant experience."

"So what do we do?" Kate asked. She trusted that Ziva likely had better experience then her with this hostage thing, so she might as well go with Ziva on this.

Ziva's eyes continued studying their surroundings. "Well, either we wait for Eyal to come back and do whatever it is he wants to do," she suggested. "Or we can attempt the impossible and try to escape."

Kate was silent for a moment.

"I for one, am privy to option one," she stated to Kate.

Kate eyed Ziva. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I can keep you safe with that option."

Kate looked shell-shocked at the statement, and she wasn't quite sure what to say to it. "Ziva, this isn't about you saving me," she told the Mossad officer. "This is about both of us getting out of here alive."

Ziva sighed. "I cannot guarantee either of us will live if we try to escape," she admitted. "But if we do not, I can at least guarantee that you will. And I can hold my own."

Kate was about to protest when the doors opened. Both of them stood up.

"Looks like I underestimated you Ziva," Eyal said as he walked over to them. "I did not think you would be up so quickly."

Ziva didn't move away from him as he stood in front of her. Instead she looked him in the eye. "I will stay with you, _if_ you release her."

Eyal raised an eyebrow up curiously. "I am not sure releasing her is in my favor."

"I believe it is," she told Eyal. "If you release her, she can return to all her little friends and explain that I have run off with you."

Eyal seemed to think about that one.

"Both sides are happy," Ziva told him.

Eyal smirked. "I do not believe you are going to willingly be with me, Ziva."

"I have been before," she reminded him.

Eyal grinned now. "As I recall, at sixteen, you were not all that willing to comply," he told her. "I had to.."

Ziva frowned, and as soon as Eyal's guard was down, she knee'd him in the groin, kicked her foot up into his nose, and flipped him over her shoulder onto the ground. She decided to kick him once more in the head for good measure.

Kate was in shock.

"RUN!" Ziva yelled, grabbing Kate's hand and running for the door.

Kate kept the pace with Ziva as they both ran out of the room they had been kept in. "But I thought you.."

"He had to believe it," Ziva explained. "He was listening," she told Kate as they dashed for the front door of wherever they were being kept. Suddenly the gunshots were ringing out behind them. "Stay in front of me," she told Kate. "I did not lie when I said this was the worst option."

Kate hated that Ziva was risking everything to protect her. It didn't make sense. As far as she remembered from their conversations, Ziva didn't understand protecting stangers and being nice to them, they could be the enemy. "I thought you didn't understand helping others you barely know."

"You are not a stranger," Ziva admitted as they burst through the door. "You are a friend."

There were woods all around them, this wasn't good. Ziva knew she'd escaped on worse grounds, but she had usually been alone, and she would not let her new friend be hurt. "Keep ahead," she explained. "We have to stay off the road," she told Kate.

Kate did what she was told, and kept running through the woods.

When Ziva was sure Eyal was far enough behind that Kate would be fine behind her, she ran ahead of the other woman. "He is behind," she explained to Kate.

Kate reached out for Ziva suddenly, but it was already too late. Suddenly Ziva dropped. "Ziva!"

Ziva groaned as she attempted to get herself up, but it already hurt. She'd been running on her leg too long, and now it was on fire again when the adrenaline died down. She realized she'd made a mistake. She hadn't been paying enough attention.

"Ziva, Ziva are you alright?" Kate asked, peering into the ditch the other woman had fallen in.

"You need to keep going!" Ziva called back to her. "Eyal will not be far behind, you do not have time to worry about getting me out of here," she explained through the seering pain in her leg and her arm.

Kate wasn't surprised at the suggestion. "I'm not leaving you down there for him to find!" she stated defiantly.

"I will slow you down," Ziva told her. "Get out of here!"

Kate shook her head, though she imagined Ziva couldn't see it. "I'm not leaving you," she stated, reaching her hand down. "Come on!"

Ziva saw Kate's hand above her. If she didn't take it, she knew Kate wouldn't leave. So she reached up with her good arm, grabbing Kate's hand.

Kate was just glad Ziva stopped fighting her on it, and she pulled her up out of the ditch. "You're my friend, too, Ziva," she explained at Ziva's lost look. "Come on!" she said, putting Ziva's arm over her shoulder and helping her to keep going.

Ziva wondered, but she didn't thank her. She would do so later. She had to focus on not slowing Kate down so much, and not focus on the burning sensation in her leg.

Kate had to wonder how Ziva had run so long already on her leg. Was she really so used to this that those holes in her leg didn't affect her until she'd fallen into the ditch? It was amazing that Ziva had so much more guts then most people.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Kate wasn't entirely sure, but she thought her and Ziva had been going for a while now. The problem was that she knew Ziva wasn't going to be able to go on like this forever, the smaller woman was already beginning to fade in and out on her. An hour had to have passed since they'd first broken free from the place they were kept. The problem was, neither of them really had any idea where they were.

Ziva felt her eyes closing again. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to keep herself up. If they didn't find a way out of here, they would both be caught soon, and Ziva would regret it for a long time. "Kate.. I cannot keep going.."

"Ziva.." Kate said quietly, making sure to keep walking. She was tired, but she had to keep going. Ziva had risked everything to save her multiple times now. "I'm not going to let you stop," she told her. "We can make it out of here, I know we can."

"No need to lie.." Ziva muttered.

Kate frowned. "I'm not lying to you Ziva.."

Ziva smiled as Kate kept walking, holding tightly onto her. "The truth about the truth is that it hurts, Kate.. and that is why we lie.." she told her.

Kate stared at her in slight confusion. "I don't understand.."

"You will not make it out of here carrying me," she explained. "Therefore you are lying to me and to yourself, because it hurts less than the truth does.."

Kate smiled this time. Ziva was smart, she gave her credit for that. But she barely had time to register anything else as the shot rang out. She dropped to the ground, pulling Ziva with her. "Took him long enough to catch up.."

"Told you that you were lying.." Ziva muttered.

Kate had to hold back the smirk at Ziva's statement. Now was not the time for them dwell on the lie.

"You cannot hide, ladies," Eyal's voice sung out from somewhere. "You are lucky to have gotten this far."

Kate frowned. This guy was a little over-obsessed with Ziva. If the conversation back at the cabin had meant anything, that meant that Ziva had never wanted to do anything with Eyal. He had taken advantage of her at sixteen? That was absolutely disgusting to think about. He had to be a few years older then her.

"I can distract him," Ziva whispered. "There is no other option, you need to get out of here."

Kate frowned. "I already told you once.. no."

"There is no reason for both us to get killed here," Ziva explained. "Kate please.. I cannot let a friend be killed because of me."

Kate had the feeling that Ziva didn't throw the term friend around loosely. But because of that, she knew she couldn't leave her to deal with Eyal alone. "And I can't let a friend go through this alone.." she said quietly in return. "Too bad they weren't nice enough to leave us weapons.."

Ziva smiled faintly. "Can you throw a knife?" she asked suddenly.

Kate blinked. Of course she could. "Yes.."

"Good.." Ziva said, her eyes getting droopy again. "On my back.." she told her. "Two of them behind the belt.."

Kate raised an eyebrow up. She check Ziva's belt and at first saw nothing, until she moved it, then she saw them. Two throwing knives. This girl could hide weapons, that was for sure. She slipped them out and up her sleeve. Learning how to throw knives was about to come in handy.

"Hide.." Ziva whispered.

"What?"

"Hide.. when he comes over, you can get him.. it's the only way," Ziva explained.

Kate opened her mouth but closed it again. She was right. "Don't get hurt on me Ziva.." she whispered before crawling away in silence and hiding in a bush. This was something that she never imagined she would be doing. She watched as Eyal came into view, and as he noticed Ziva laying on the ground.

"I see.." Eyal said. "Brave of you to send your friend off and save her.." he told Ziva, pulling her to her feet.

"I was not being brave.." Ziva told him. "I could not let anyone know that I truly did miss you..."

Kate's eyebrow raised up in curiosity. If this was Ziva's plan to distract him, she was positive it was going to work. It sounded absolutely genuine.

Eyal grinned. "So you are willing to run off with me?" he asked her. "Leave it all behind?"

Ziva's face didn't change. Her eyes didn't deceive him. "I am.."

Eyal pulled her to him in a hug. "That is all I wished for, Ziva.."

Ziva stared at Kate in the bushes as she returned Eyal's hug. She was willing Kate to simply throw the knives.

Kate saw the look, and she saw it disappear just as quickly when Eyal released Ziva.

"Something is wrong.." Eyal said, eyeing her.

"How can I be certain you will not hurt me again?" she asked finally.

"ZIVA! KATE!"

Ziva and Eyal both looked in the direction the voices were coming from.

"Come Ziva.."

Ziva shook her head. "I cannot.."

Eyal stared at her. "Ziva, come!"

"No," Ziva said, trying to pull away.

Kate frowned. They were moving around too much, she couldn't throw the knife and be sure she would hit Eyal right this moment.

"Tatelah," Eyal said, kissing her on the lips. "I love you, I just want to be with you."

Ziva shook her head. Though she felt the tears, she couldn't bring herself to believe those words. "You have never loved me.."

Eyal shook Ziva. "Would I be risking this if I did not?" he asked. His voice was rushed, he knew he'd be caught soon if he didn't go. "Ziva look at me.."

Ziva refused. He'd gotten her with that same line the last time when she was sixteen. She would not fall for it again.

"Please, tatelah," Eyal tried again. He would convince her. It was the only way to get through to her father, use his only daughter left to get the advantage.

Ziva did look into his eyes this time. And she regretted it the moment she did, because the moment his lips were on hers again, she found herself returning the kiss.

Now Ziva was in front of Eyal, blocking any chance Kate had. This was bad. And it was going to get worse. Why didn't Ziva bother to fight him off? Something wasn't right.

"ZIVA!! KATE!!"

She could tell the voices were getting close. It sounded like Gibbs, Tony and McGee, but someone else as well.

"Go.." Ziva whispered.

Eyal stared at her in surprise. "What?"

"Go.. before they catch you.." she couldn't believe the words were coming from her mouth.

"Tatelah.."

"You will find me again, I am sure.." Ziva whispered. "Now go!"

Eyal could tell she was serious. And she was right. But at least he had gotten her back. "I will come back for you one day, Ziva.."

Ziva smiled faintly. She hoped he didn't, and she watched as he ran off. As soon as he did, she dropped to her knees.

"Ziva.." Kate called out, running to her side. "I'm so sorry.. I couldn't get an aim on him.."

Ziva smiled at Kate. "It is fine.." she explained. "I do not expect he will come back.."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Honestly I meant to make it longer! But I ran out of time! So here's your update everyone, enjoy! Sorry I couldn't explain more about Eyal, but I'll update tomorrow night, promise! next chapter, TIVA!**

**-Rei**


	13. Field Work

**Author's Note**: I got this up a little later then expected. Not so sure about the next chapter, it could take a day or so.

Check out my newest one-shot if you haven't already and let me know what you think! '**Killer Instinct**'.

**Saving Kate**: Chapter 13

Ziva stared at Kate as they heard the agent's coming towards them. She had of course lied, she knew Eyal would come back for her. She'd mistakenly allowed him to believe she wanted him to, and for a moment she had thought she did. Suddenly everything was moving though, everything around her seemed to be spinning.

"Ziva? Are you ok?" Kate asked, making sure to hold the other woman up. She led her towards the voices, knowing that Ziva very well needed medical attention once again.

"Fine.." Ziva mumbled out, trying to concentrate on continueing onward.

"There, boss!"

Gibbs was relieved to see the two women making their way towards them. What surprised him most at the site was that Ziva was holding onto Kate to keep herself up. God help him, he hoped she hadn't gone through another bit like she had last time.

"Ziva!"

Ziva's eyes brightened immediately at the sound of her brother's voice. He had come to save her with Gibbs and the others? She managed to get Kate to let her go and even though she stumbled at first she ran straight to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Ari.. I am sorry.."

Tony frowned, he had hoped that Ziva might run to him. Though he hadn't imagined she'd run to anyone, even Ari. That had been surprising enough.

Kate smiled as Gibbs came straight to her. Tony and McGee appeared to be hanging back. "How did you know where to go?" she asked.

"Ari and I terrorized Mika into telling us," he explained casually. He let his guard down for a moment and pulled Kate into a hug. He'd nearly lost her again, we would have to make sure not to let it happen ever again.

Kate was surprised, but she returned the hug nonetheless.

Ari frowned at his sister. He noticed her glancing at Tony over his shoulder and he sighed. "Go.." he told her.

Ziva pulled out of her brother's embrace. She was only slightly embarrassed for having run to him, and she was beginning to think Gibbs and the others were going to make her soft. "Go where?" she asked in slight confusion.

Ari smiled, nodding his head to Tony. His father would likely hate him for it, if he didn't already hate him. Not that he truly cared what that man thought anymore. And the grin that came to her face was enough for him.

Tony was surprised when he saw Ziva walking to him now. He looked at McGee.

McGee rolled his eyes and stepped away.

"You ok?" Tony asked as Ziva stepped in front of him.

Ziva appeared to be thinking about the question, but honestly she was trying to think of a way to apologize for her behavior back at the hospital. She had been mean, and even if she was just protecting him, it still wasn't right.

Tony wasn't really sure what to think with Ziva's silence, so all he could do was remain silent in return.

Ziva frowned. She had been ready to kiss Tony, just like he had done to her in the hospital. But suddenly Eyal crept back into her head. Hadn't she already betrayed Tony by thinking of Eyal, even if her and Tony weren't together, it still felt wrong.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, suddenly worried when the smile on Ziva's face disappeared.

So dizzy..why was everything spinning again? She hated this feeling, why did it have to resurface. The sudden urge to simply vomit was on her mind, but she managed to suppress it, afterall, it wasn't all that attractive.

"Ziva?" Tony questioned, cupping her face in his heads. When she glanced at him he could see it, the nausea, the pain, and the confusion. All but the last made sense to him, but he knew she was going to be sick soon. He could see why.

Kate watched the interaction between Tony and Ziva. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen Tony actually care so much, and she could tell he was definitely falling. But if what she saw between Ziva and Eyal was any indication, he was in for a tough ride. Ziva had baggage that if it were a material item, it would likely be vintage. There was no other woman like Ziva, but she supposed that was what helped Tony to fall for her.

Ziva sat down suddenly, putting her head down by her knees. She was not going to give in and vomit in front of everyone, that would be more embarrassing then anything else she'd ever done.

Tony frowned and knelt down beside her, rubbing her back. "Hey.. it's alright," he said, attempting to sooth her. He looked around, looked like there was only woods for miles. They had to have run far. "You went a long way on those injuries.." he told her.

Kate had nearly forgotten. "Tony, check her leg.." she said, walking towards them with Gibbs beside her. "When we were running she fell into a ditch.. she might have gotten hurt worse."

Tony pulled up the pant leg and Ziva's ankle was almost a ghastly color, turning multiple shades. He wasn't sure, but purple wasn't the normal color. "Geez.." he muttered. "How long did she run on this?"

Kate was shocked when she saw what it tooked like. Why hadn't Ziva said anything until the end? The pain had to have been unbearable.

"Kate?" Tony questioned.

"Sorry.." she said. "Uh.. I'm not sure exaclty.. maybe close to an hour?"

Ziva frowned. No.. she was about to be extremely embarrassed. She couldn't suppress the nausea any longer. She turned slightly to the side, away from Tony, and wretched.

Tony wasted no time pulling her hair back and letting his fingers rub circles on her back. It was a wonder she hadn't gotten sick until now. "Relax, Ziva.." he said quietly, attempting to sooth her again.

Ari held back the urge to go to Ziva's side. It used to be him who did that for Ziva when they were children. Maybe Gibbs was right, he was being over-protective. It was time he let someone else care for her.. he wasn't so good at it anymore anyways.

Tony pulled the bottle of water our of his backpack. He waited for Ziva to finally stop before helping her drink some of it. "We need to get her back to the hospital boss," he said, glancing over at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded. "You hurt Kate?" he asked.

Kate glanced at Gibbs and shook her head. "Ziva kept me safe.."

Gibbs smiled. He'd have to thank Ziva one day for all she'd done for him. "Let's get back to the cars.."

Tony nodded, putting the bottle of water away before lifting Ziva up into his arms.

"This.. is embarrassing.." Ziva muttered out. She let her head rest against his chest anyways as she closed her eyes though. She was just thankful her and Kate had gotten out alive. She decided it was probably best not to tell them Eyal would be back for her. There were some things better off left unsaid.

Tony just smiled at Ziva's words. She would be embarrassed by what had happened, but only her. How did he wind up falling for someone with so much pride? All his dates had always been with women who were kind of, not to be mean, but kind of stupid. Ziva was far from stupid, in fact, she had more wit then all the women he'd dated combined into one.

"Where is Eyal?" Ari asked suddenly.

Kate turned to Ari. "He.. got away.." she told him. There were really no other words to explain what happened.

Ari let out a curse in his native language.

The rest of the walk was left in silence, aside from the snoring coming from Ziva.

Tony just bit back a laugh. He'd never heard a woman snore like that before.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

It had been about a month and a half since that incident with Eyal and Mika. Ziva had taken the liason position and stayed with them, although she never explained to them why. She was currently at the desk in the far back corner. They were beginning to believe her when she told them that Eyal wasn't likely to come back for her, and she was starting to believe it herself.

"Hey, Zee-vah," Tony said with a grin as he stopped in front of her desk.

Ziva glanced up at Tony and flashed him a smile. "Tony," she said casually. She wasn't sure if she should be depressed or thankful that Tony hadn't tried hitting on her, too much, in the past month and a half.

"Ready to get in some field work?" he asked her.

Ziva tilted her head slightly in confusion. "I thought Gibbs said I had to wait two months before he was allowing me to go into the field."

Tony smirked. "Doctors cleared you," he told her.

Ziva rolled her eyes. He was probably just messing with her again, so she remained seated as the others began getting their gear.

"David," Gibbs said. "You gonna' sit there or join us?"

Ziva looked slightly baffled for a moment before she grabbed her bag and gun, and followed them onto the elevator.

Gibbs handed Tony the address. "You and Ziva are meeting Ari at this location," he told him. "He has to get the drop from Ziva, stay close but out of anyone's sight, DiNozzo."

Ziva's look of bafflement returned. "What is going on?" she asked them.

Gibbs handed the folder to Ziva. "You've just become a spy in NCIS.." he explained to Ziva.

Ziva took the folder silently.

"If you feel like something's wrong," Gibbs started. "Get out of there. Back to DiNozzo, understand Ziva?"

"Not entirely.." Ziva said. "But alright."

Gibbs stared at her momentarily. If that had been anyone else on his team, they would have asked questions. Ziva took the mission without question. "If you don't want.."

"I can do it," Ziva said, cutting him off.

"I never said you couldn't," Gibbs said. He wasn't entirely sure how to react to her just yet. "I was saying if you didn't _want_ to, Officer David."

Ziva remained silent after that. No one had ever asked if she'd wanted to do something before. You didn't get the luxury of choice in Mossad. You got your mission, and either you completed it, or you did not. You lived for tomorrow in Mossad, but never more then that.

Gibbs shook his head and motioned Kate and McGee with him.

Tony walked off the elevator with Ziva and dared a glance at her. "You alright with this?" he asked her.

"Just a bad feeling about this," she admitted with a shrug. She sat in the passengers seat,

Tony stared. Normally Ziva tried to drive, which he admitted was worse then going on any roller coaster. He said nothing as he got in and drove to the address. "You know what, Ziva?"

Ziva glanced up at him. "What?"

"I might be falling for you."

Ziva was silent for a moment before she let out a small laugh of disbelief. "You are falling?" she asked suddenly.

Tony grinned. Clearly she didn't understand the sentence. He had been trying to admit to something he normally didn't, but instead it just seemed funny to him now. He'd forgotten about the fact Ziva didn't always get the exact meaning of phrases.

"I am confused.." Ziva said. "I thought you were driving."

"Not that kind of falling Ziva.." he said with a smile.

Ziva stared at him in curiosity for a moment. Suddenly she realized what he had been talking about though. "If that is your idea of kittening with me, it was not very funny."

"Kidding."

"What?" Ziva asked,

"You said, 'kittening' which isn't even a word," Tony explained. "And I wasn't kidding with you."

Ziva didn't laugh this time. She didn't quite say anything as the car continued to move. What was she supposed to say back to him? After the incident with Eyal she hadn't trusted her feelings at all. "I am sorry.. Tony."

Tony glanced at her. It looked like she was slightly confused, and he guessed he couldn't blame her for that. "Hey," he said with a grin. "There's nothing to worry about. Except that I have these reservations at a restaurant tonight, and I was kind of hoping you'd come with me."

Ziva eyed him curiously.

"No strings attached," Tony said with a smile.

Ziva just smirked as she looked out the window of the car. "Sure.." she said after a minute or two.

"Really?" Tony asked. After the silence he'd expected her not to even bother answering, let alone saying yes.

Ziva turned and smiled at him. "Sure means yes, does it not?" she asked him.

"Uh.. yes," Tony said with a grin.

"Good," Ziva replied, glancing out the window again. She still had that bad feeling about where they were going, but at least she had something to look forward to afterwords.

Tony pulled the car over about a block and a half away from their destination. He put his sunglasses on, grabbed his coffee, and his newspaper. "Ok," he said suddenly. "You're going to Belle's Cafe," he told her as they sat in the car for a moment. "Ari's going to be waiting outside for you," he explained. "Sit on the bench a few minutes, then leave your folder there and walk back. Simple as that."

Ziva stared at him incredulously. "When these things involve Mossad and Hamas," she began. "It is never simple, Tony," she explained before getting out of the car and walking in the direction of the cafe.

Tony frowned and watched her go. He stayed behind like he was supposed to, but close enough that he could keep her in view.

Ziva took a seat on the bench non-chalantly. She managed to remain ignorant as someone sat down beside her. She did as told, making it seem as though she were being stood up, her face showing slight resentment as she wait a few minutes for a person who was not coming.

The person beside her, she could feel, was watching her. She made sure not to bother looking at him. Instead she stood, forgetting the folder on the bench in her absent-minded anger, and she started walking away. She didn't see Ari, but she knew he had to be around somewhere.

"Excuse me."

Ziva froze. That voice. She turned instantly, and Eyal was in front of her, and the folder was in his hands.

"What is this?" he asked her, waving the folder in front of her face.

Ziva's eyes widened. "Eyal, dammit, you are ruining everything.." she whispered. She had been praying that Eyal wasn't coming back for her. But now she knew that she'd been wrong. He had simply been biding his time. Now her mission was failing. She never failed a mission before.

"Turning on your new found friends already?" he asked her. "Or are you friends using you?" he asked glancing around for a glimpse of them.

Ziva frowned. This was too public of a place for this. He wouldn't try anything here, would he? She honestly wasn't too sure.

Eyal placed his hand on her cheek, carressing it. "Ziva, I told you I would come back for you, did I not?" he asked her.

Ziva frowned. "Eyal.. this cannot work," she told him.

"I can make this work," Eyal stated with a smile. "I can make you feel things that you have never felt before," he told her.

Ari looked up from the bench, and he looked over at Ziva, then the man talking to her. He had the folder in his hand, that was bad. What was worse was when he realized that the man was Eyal. "ZIVA!"

Ziva looked over at Ari at the bench.

Eyal damned Ari, he hated Ziva's brother. He had been the one person who had never trusted him. He dropped the folder and pulled out his knife, grabbing Ziva and putting it to her neck. "Do not struggle, my love.."

Ziva froze on the spot. Moving wasn't really an option, seeing as the knife was so tightly against her throat that moving would likely slice her open.

All passersby were currently moving out of Eyal's way. No one wanted to get in his path as he moved through them with Ziva and the knife.

"Let her go, Eyal!" Tony yelled, running over to them, his gun out.

Eyal grinned. "You will not use that," he stated. "I am afraid Ziva is coming with me, Agent DiNozzo, Ari."

Ari pulled his gun as well, stepping beside Tony. "Eyal, let her go, or when I see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Eyal sighed. If he had realized Ziva was meeting Ari, he might have chosen a different time to take her. But he'd waited long enough for her to finally go and do field work. "You will have to find us first.."

"Eyal.." Ziva said quietly. "Please do not do this, Eyal."

Eyal raised an eyebrow up in curiosity. "I told you already, Ziva," he said to her. "You are mine.. only mine."

Ziva winced as the knife slipped slightly across her neck when she moved.

Eyal grabbed Ziva's hand with his, and removing the knife and he started running.

Ziva nearly tripped as Eyal pulled her with him. She knew very well that neither Tony nor Ari were going to shoot with her behind Eyal.

As she nearly freed her arm from Eyal's, she found herself thrown forward into the back of a car. "TONY!!"

Tony ran after them with Ari right beside him. He kicked a parking meter when he got there as Eyal drove off with Ziva. "Son of a bitch!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**To be continued!**

**I know. We hate those, don't we? Well.. someone told me I just wasn't evil enough. So I guess I'll just have to CONTINUE the evil. The evil continues next chapter. I'll try and update tomorrow! No promises for that one. Could be on Friday instead.**

**-Rei**


End file.
